Between Darkness and Light There Is, Life
by RaeAnne
Summary: Obidala, PART II follow up to Human. Following Obi Wan and Padme as they try and build a life in moments of chaos and stolen moments of peace. NEW! Chapter 10:'Give Me Life' 7.23.05 FINISHED, PLUS Preview of Part Three!
1. Walk On

**TITLE: **Between Darkness and Light There Is…Life  
**AUTHOR: **RaeAnne  
**RATING: **PG-PG13, somewhere around there… lol  
**SPOILERS: **Well here is a toughie, yes parts of II, but then again this is an Obidala so nothing is completely as it was in the original. But it does spoil Part I of my series if you haven't read it. Though you can read this as a stand alone…but it's better if you read I first :-)

**DISLCAIMER: **Well been here done this…characters not mine, George Lucas owns them though I don't think he deserves them…at least not Padme and Obi-Wan he can have Anakin…in fact he can have them all if he'd just give me Obi-Wan (and if he is in a generous mood, I'll take Yoda)…I'd givehim a good home truly! But anyway before everyone starts to think I've really lost it I'll say it one last time, I do not own the Star Wars characters…but these Obidala plot twists are from my somewhat odd mind.

**Author's Note: **Don't ya all love it, when the author rambles? Sorry just a few little points then I'll kindly shut up. This of course is PART II of the III part series called Between Darkness and Light There Is…I've changed up the format a bit with this one to add a bit of interest. This story may seem like it's starting off a bit slow since we're still in that gap between I & II as far as the original time line goes. I kind of wanted to showcase a bit of the everyday as apposed to the accelerated plot seemingly favored in the movies, so I hope it doesn't become too mundane. If anyone has any questions, I'd be more then happy to answer. Thank you guys so much for reading! –RaeAnne

**CHAPTER ONE  
Walk On**

"Anxious to get back Anakin?" I laugh watching him pace the common room of the ship.

"Yes, aren't you? We've been on that water drenched planet for six weeks!" he collapses on a seat.

I am anxious to get back, I can hardly wait to see my wife; three smuggled messages over all this time is hardly enough.

"Of course I am glad to be getting back, it is always nice to have settled a dispute peacefully," I nod folding my arms.

He just groans, yes too often I sound like the stuffy no nonsense teacher…this is also why he laughs; because there are occasions when I am not.

"Peaceful Master? I think your old age is affecting you memory! What about that incident on the surface with the rogue scavengers? The Jedi that can negotiate anything, the one who seeks a peaceful resolution to everything seriously did not _negotiate _that conflict to a peaceful end," he grins arching an eyebrow.

"Let's get a few things straight my young padawan learner, one I am not old and two those men would not listen to reason. I am a reasonable man, I make reasonable requests…_they_ however were not reasonable men," I shrug casually, "So, to borrow your apt term I applied 'aggressive negotiations'" I grin slyly looking to him from the corner of my eye.

He laughs freely letting his head tip back, "Yes, Master, we do make a good team,"

I return the smile, we do at that.

* * *

How am I supposed to tell him this? I mean really, this is big news, huge! Life changing! He'll be home, well on planet at least, soon. "Milady their ship has just landed," Sabe enters my bedroom. 

My heart instantly speeds up, I've missed him so! I still blush when I think of being married to him, it up till recently, has felt like a dream, a wonderful wonderful dream! I wake each morning with the knowledge that I am someone's wife, I am a Jedi's wife…I am Obi-Wan's wife; though every night for a month and a half, I've fallen asleep with that same knowledge… but with empty arms.

I knew when we said we loved each other the road would be tough, I knew that he'd be gone fulfilling his duty to his Order and that I would remain fulfilling my duty to my planet. I knew I would alone but I guess my heart was so full that even with my mind registering all the conditions my heart didn't comprehend. I never fathomed it would hurt this bad; I never dreamed I would ache so deep. But I would not give up the ache because love makes it worth it.

It's funny but I think I knew when his ship landed, even before Sabe announced it, I felt him, I felt his heart beat. Obi-Wan and I have discovered love is a force of its own, it's powerful. We have also found that our love creates a connection between us. Unlike the Force Obi-Wan moves in this force is a passage way between our hearts, it connects our souls. I can feel him, I can talk to him though we still have to remain cautious when in the presence of Jedi because emotions can be read.

I take to pacing my somewhat spacious Senate provided residence growing restless with anticipation. I know he won't be able to rush over after landing and maybe not even for a day or two…really, I know that, I accept that…but maybe if he made up an excuse…

* * *

Coruscant, I wouldn't exactly call it home, though the Jedi are based here, but with my wife here, it is heaven. 

I am very glad Anakin and I chose to brief the council via com link on the ship because I am bone weary. The only thing I want to do is kiss my wife and hold her while I sleep; I know, not the romantic welcome home I am sure she is hopping for, but…

"Is everything okay Master?"

I blink, "What? Oh yes Anakin, I am sorry, just a bit tired…What were you saying?"

"Clenna passed her trials today and Benga, Duce and Lanya were going to go celebrate, so I wondered if you would be needing me anymore tonight, and if not I was going to go too."

The energy he has makes me tired just watching. I spot the young Jedi hopefuls waiting just beyond the walk. I eye Anakin and sigh, "All right, go have fun. Though I don't know how you have the energy for it! Tell Clenna congratulations…" he is half way down the ramp, "and don't forget we have to meet with the council in the morning!" I call after him. He just turns and waves, whether he heard or not I am not sure.

I mutter and finish with the docking attendant then it hits me; there is nothing keeping me from going to see Padme! I think I have caught a second wind…

* * *

"Sabe what time is it?" I ask as I pace the room. 

"Five minutes later then the last time you asked, milady."

I unfold my arms and put my hands of my hips, lifting an eyebrow, "That's not funny," I huff, though even as I say it I have to fight a smile.

"I'm sorry milady, I thought that it was," she smirks.

"Well I've never!" I giggle, dropping onto a chair.

Before she can respond my heart stops. He is here! I feel him! Oh, I could weep with joy!

"Sabe he is here! He's is in the building, I'm going to go freshen up…" I gush nearly giddy, laughing like a school girl. Who would know that I am a senator representing an entire world, and that not too long I had been the queen of that planet.

I pause surveying the bedroom; I personally prepared it this morning knowing he was returning, praying he would be able to make it here.

I searched this entire planet looking for those blue sheets; these are the closest I could come to the ones in Naboo. I love those sheets because of what they represent: our wedding night, our passion, our joy…they also happen to be just the shade of blue Obi-Wan's eyes are when they are filled with desire.

I fling open the closet doors and pull out the special nightgown I bought for tonight. It's a shimmer blue satin that has thin straps and almost translucent waves of materiel that sweep down the sides and along my arms. It's pretty I think…and the style is loose which will come in handy in the months to come…

"Milady," Sabe's voice comes through the door.

He's here, my skin tingles as I think about his hands running over it…"I'm coming," I choke face flushing, I grab my dressing jacket and try to control my breathing. That man!

* * *

"Hello, Master Kenobi," Sabe shyly opens the door. 

"Hello, Sabe," I answer absently stepping in.

I swallow, hard, I feel Padme so strong it about does me in. From the moment I landed on Coruscant she has been overwhelming me. I want to see her face, I want to touch her…I need to touch her. I want to feel her, and not just her presence but her, all of her. I want to have a long conversation with her about nothing, and everything, I have missed her company. I want to make love to her…I want to make her scream my name with desire and I want to make up in the morning with her in my arms whispering my name…I want her, just her.

In spite of the need that is building in my body I manage to walk coolly into the room, turning a small circle.

"I'll tell her you're here," Sabe gives a small bow and heads away.

"Well hello Artoo!" I laugh as the little blue and silver R2 unit rolls and beeps its way into the main room.

He beeps his answer.

"Yes, I know, far too long…Don't get indigent with me! I don't like being gone either," I laugh, he _is_ protective of her.

The unit rolls my way and over my toes.

"Okay, okay, I get it, you aren't happy I left her alone I understand!" I yelp my toes smarting a bit.

Beep, bweep,

"I do appreciate it, thank you for looking out for her, she is very important to me."

Artoo beeps once more and leaves, seemingly satisfied with his welcome to me.

"She will be out momentarily," Sabe comes from the short hall leading to the bedroom, Sache steps behind.

"Thank you…" I reply, seeing their cheeks flush as they head for the exit. I am sure I just heard them giggle.

"For Pete's sake," I laugh turning my back to the hall, glancing out the window.

"Who's Pete? It it's a woman I'm insanely jealous."

I gulp, spinning around, there she is! Beautiful Padme.

"Welcome home," she smiles softly, eyes shy while still glowing with expectancy.

I just stare like a fool, mouth dry. I step closer not letting my eyes fall from her, trying to convince myself she is real, not just one of my dreams. I am afraid to get too near for fear like a mirage she will fade from my sight…I would rather be able to just bask in the warmth of her presence then to have it wither from my sight and then have to return to my otherwise cold existence. Still I brave the risk and continue towards her.

I am now close enough air is having a hard time separating us. She looks at me waiting, I run my hands down her arms, and she quivers. She's real, flesh and blood under my hands.

"I've missed you so much!" I whisper then with all my pent up desire bursting free I frame her face with my hands and kiss her.

* * *

He's here! In the flesh, he is kissing me…he is home! My beloved Obi-Wan! 

His hands framing my face are gentle but possessive; his lips are soft, but demanding. He pulls me closer, I press in harder. I part my lips he takes more, he explores more, our kiss bursts with adore, I need him, I am hungry and he is the only thing that can sustain me.

"Obi-Wan," I moan hoarsely tearing my mouth from his, chest heaving for air.

He pulls my torso against him, I arch back, his hands roaming my hips and thighs, his lips my neck. I rake my fingers through his somewhat shaggy hair, body humming with need.

He murmurs something against my neck as he leaves a soft red mark of love…his love branding me.

"Make love to me," I state wrapping my arms around his neck, my eyes meeting his.

"With pleasure milady," he scoops me up.

Our kisses don't stop, I am barely aware he is pulling at my gown, I at his robes all I can absorb is his touch and his voice whispering "Beautiful…beautiful…"

* * *

Tangled in ocean blue sheets I collapse with wonderful exhaustion. We both are breathing heavily; I am so content that I don't want to sleep. I just want to lay and look at her, look at this woman who holds my heart so completely. 

"I am so glad to be back," I say voice husky, letting my hand run down her face, my thumb catching a few stray tears, I trace the outline of her swollen lips, her skin glistens with slight perspiration. She is so beautiful.

"I am glad you're back too, I've missed you so much," her tears fall faster and her voice falls.

"I am sorry, I really didn't want to leave you…I had to," I feel a flicker of guilt for having hurt her; it was not my intention, not in the least.

"I know…I know, I am sorry I don't mean to complain, it's just I've tried so hard and told myself so many times that I wouldn't…and I'm trying not to…" she moves closer, pressing into me, "I love you," she kisses my chest.

I give a weak smile and settle back into the pillows. It suddenly dawns on me that something is different, a little off…She is holding something back, I am not sure what, but she is disconnected from me in someway…

"Padme…" I nudge her, "Is something wrong?"

* * *

I bite my lip; I see the concern in his eyes. He knows I've blocked our heart connection. Wow…I didn't think this would be so hard! I mean I've been aching to tell him but now suddenly with the time here, I am unsure, words are failing me; miserably. 

"No, nothing is wrong…" he is going to ask me why then, am I not completely open to him…"There is something I want to tell you," I grin sitting up on my knees.

"Is everything okay? Really, you're not in trouble, has someone been giving you trouble…because if there is…" he begins to rant, maneuvering to half sitting position eyes starting to light with action.

"No! Nothing like that, everything is fine really," I quickly assure giving an unsteady laugh.

"Good," he nods with a sigh of relief reaching for my hand.

"Obi-Wan…" I look to our hands intertwined and I smile. He looks at me curiously, as I lift my gaze to his eyes. I smile brightly bringing his hand to my stomach, "I am pregnant."

**

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to all the readers/reviewers from the last chapter of ****PART I **you guys are they reason II is here:-) I hope this chapter gets everyone hooked again ;-) 

I do want to apologies in advance because the updates on this story are going to a bit slower then in PART I, my life is in a state of chaos at the moment lol, so please please don't give up on me if it takes a bit because this story will be updated and eventually finished. RaeAnne


	2. Everyday Extraordinary

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter one

**A/N: **Wow thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are so awesome! RA

**CHAPTER TWO  
****Everyday Extraordinary **

What? Did I hear her right? Pregnant, as in a baby…our baby?

"What? When? How…?" I gulp completely stupefied.

"A baby! You're going to be a daddy…I found out a week ago it was the night you left…and I think you know how…" she grins.

My mouth drops and I still can't grasp it. I stare at her till she flusters.

"You're happy right?" she asks softly, doubt tinting her voice.

"Oh honey, I am happy! So very very happy, I can't even think of words to describe it," I hug her close kissing her hair. I am dumbfounded, but thrilled none the less.

"I am glad, so very glad…I am just too giddy for words Obi-Wan! A baby, our very own baby! I couldn't wait to tell you and I was afraid that you would sense it before I got to tell you myself, and I really wanted to tell you myself…" she laughs words tumbling rapidly, she is so aglow it's nearly blinding.

I nod grinning widely, eyeing her perfect flat stomach, there is a baby growing there…our child…

* * *

She sleeps. My beautiful wife…mother of our child, sleeps. I however can't. I am still stunned so much so that all I can do is stare at her as she sleeps soundly head on my chest, my arm around her.

I am thrilled that I will be a…father? Just thinking that makes me shudder with new disbelief. I am still new at this husband thing, this love thing… and now I am to be a dad? How will I know what to do? Do they have a training course for this sort of thing? Surely they must, they can't really just expect men to become 'fathers' and people to raise babies without at the very least an instruction manual can they?

I am getting ahead of myself though…the council, the Senate; this is not an easy place to be in. How in the world are we to hide a baby? Hiding a marriage is hard enough, but a child? What are we going to do? Only this can threaten to dim the happiness of a baby. What are we going to do?

There will be no sleeping for me tonight. I as carefully as I can remove my arm from around her and slide from the bed.

The room is dimly lit, the white blinds doing little to block the city glare. I pull a chair noiselessly to the window where I sit taking in the city's movement. 

The towering, never ending buildings, the neon and laser light signs blink out the latest messages and ads for the newest product or service, people numbering in the hundreds if not thousands, viewable just from this window all mill around on mass transport or private transport, the city never resting. Perhaps down there in the mass of tangled people and metal my answer waits. I doubt it, but it is a nice thought.

Padme might be able to hide the pregnancy for the first few months but when she nears, the middle to end there will be no hiding it. What will there be to say? What to do then? Won't it look a bit suspicious her leaving with no explanation for a few months?

And the council…Anakin, how will I ever explain this to him?

* * *

"Obi-Wan," I call groggily. Where is he? I open my eyes, they are blurry as I try and adjust to the faint light, and I reach out to where he was, the space empty. 

"I'm over here."

I grin, I love his voice it sends shivers up my spine and makes me feel instantly safe and alive. I turn to look behind me; he is in a chair by the window.

"Baby, what are you doing? Come back to bed," I pat the sheets.

He shakes his head sadly, "In a little bit Love, go back to sleep," his voice soothes, but it is restless, his eyes traveling back to the window.

I inwardly cry I had hoped we would be able to avoid this till all least the morning. I thought that we would be able to have tonight to be happy. I should have known better.

Knowing words won't help I simply disentangle myself from the sheets and reach for this cream colored tunic, pulling it on, his intensely manly scent wraps around me, I move to stand next to him.

I know that this will be hard. I know having a baby will change everything, it will throw our life into a spin…but really in the beginning isn't what falling in love did? And wasn't it worth it?

I stand quietly beside him, putting a hand on his bare shoulder and kiss the top of his head.

"I love you," he looks up to me eyes cloudy.

My heart tightens and I smile brushing away the strands of hair that always seem to be falling across his forehead, "I love you too," I choke on the words. I do love him, more then life.

His eyes blink shut and he pulls me into his arms holding me so tight I can hardly breathe. I just let it be, clinging to him too.

Time passes and silence engulfs us. Everything is happening so fast. Married just over two months and already expectant parents…once we get going we don't waste time do we?

I know what he has been stressing about; I've been fretful about it too. I wake up mornings throwing up, wondering if someone will suspect today, and going to sleep crying from missing him and wondering when he will come back…Yeah this road is going to be tough.

"What are we going to do?" he finally voices a sentence.

I however can only shrug helplessly; I wish I knew, I truly do.

"I think we need to tell the council," he pushes the sentence out with a short burst of energy.

I cringe, feeling light headed, his voice is so pained and worn…He wants to go to his masters and confess he broke one of the most cardinal rules?

"Don't you think that would be acting a bit hastily? We have time to think it out, there has to be another solution!" I state mind turning rapidly.

"No," he shakes his head, "It's time. Besides, I am rather excited about this baby," he grins, "We will tell the council and I will take whatever judgment they issue but regardless I know they will be able to advise us further."

His words are so resolute, so definite and final, my heart sinks. Can they…I don't know revoke Jedi status; strip him of the Force or something? I don't want Obi-Wan to have to…

"But what if…" I can't finish my question.

"It will be alright, everything happens for a reason."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean for this to hap…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Padme Kenobi! I am not in the least bit sorry about this baby! I cannot wait to be a father, to see the miracle our love created…I wouldn't change a thing; I would give everything up in a heartbeat to keep you, our baby," he grips my arms, "You are the most important thing in my life!"

I cry, yeah I am emotional, blame it on hormones, I don't care. I throw my arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder. I love this man with all my heart, and he loves me.

"I love you so much Obi-Wan…I love you."

* * *

As it turns out, I did sleep last night, much to my amazement. I wake holding her, something that further leaves me in awe and a whisper of thankfulness. 

It's barely after five, Anakin and I are to meet with the council at eight…Padme and I plan to meet with them after that. I don't know how we did it, but we came to a conclusion last night. I hesitate to call it a solution, but we made a decision, we just now have to wait and see if it is the right one. We will face the council and I will take whatever punishment or rebuke they issue and I hope they will offer some advice as well…just as long as Padme and I remain together. There is nothing I wouldn't give up…expect for my wife and unborn child.

I don't want to give up the Order, there is still much to do, I feel, but I hardly see how I can remain a Jedi and have a family. I cringe at the thought of the looks of disappointment, the realization of my failure reflecting on the council's faces…on Master Yoda's face. But I knew the trials I faced when I fell in love…I just didn't realize that I would be facing them so soon.

I ready myself quietly before waking Padme. She however, even when I wake her with what I consider to be a romantic gesture of kissing her awake, runs from the room, hand over her mouth.

I stare slack jawed…then it dawns, morning sickness. I've never been around a woman who has been pregnant, but I've heard of this 'morning sickness' and I've heard it is _not_ a good thing.

"Honey are you okay? Can I help?" I call helplessly.

"No, I'm fine," her voice haggard. She reappears seconds later.

"I'm sorry," I offer sheepishly.

"It's not your fault," she sighs "…well actually," she gives a lazy smile, tapping her chin playfully.

"Ha, ha," I kiss her cheek while she moves to stand in front of the dressing table, picking through the days clothing choices. I continue to search for my missing boot.

"I've got to go soon, it will be a miracle if Anakin doesn't suspect something…Thank you," I take the boot she has produced from under the edge of the bed. Now why didn't I look under there…?

"Yes, well I will meet you at the Jedi temple after I am done with the morning session; it should be done by 8:15 or so. It's a fairly straight forward contract negotiation with Alderaan's royal family, about renewing their support on the IIE: the intergalactic intelligence exchange," she pauses turning her back to me "Can you help me fasten this dress?"

I kiss her skin before I secure it, "I love it when you talk politics," I grin taking an extra nibble of her sumptuous neck.

"You hate politics, and politicians," she turns around arms folding and a smirk on her lips.

"But I love you and the way you talk politics…go figure!" I tap the tip of her nose and start to cross the room to retrieve my robe.

I have to dodge a particularly wicked looking shoe with a heel that looks like it could easily puncture a heart as it is hurled in my direction, "Good thing I have Jedi reflexes," I mutter with a snicker.

"I heard that!" she calls from the walk in closet where she looks to be contemplating her footwear choice, now that her previous pair is missing its mate.

"Heard what my dear?" I raise my hands up innocently.

"Knock off the good boy routine, it may work with other girls…but not me," she cocks an eyebrow lips twitching with a smile. "Now help me make this bed!" she laughs.

"Yes milady," I salute beginning to pull straight the mangled sheets, and righting the disheveled comforter…how in the world did it end up on the other side of the room? ….oh that's right, I think I will be grinning about _that_ all day. Who knew someone could bend like that!

"And Obi-Wan…" she starts as we put the last pillow into place.

"Yes?"

"Can you please not leave your dirty socks on the floor?"

**

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys all for being so understanding about the delays in updating you guys are so loyal it makes me feel so humble and undeserving! I hope I don't disappoint. **

**xInuyashaxangelx:** I know, I thought Anakin would have acted a little more…well just more! He hasn't seen his wife in months and now she's having his kid and he just goes well "huh". I hope I played Obi-Wan's reaction a bit better…

**sassy-satine:** Oh, you make me feel awful, I am sorry I didn't get it up sooner! Lol Well I hope this bit gave you a little break from your writing :-)

Yeah hotel and passion…creates baby! Writing Padme and Obi-Wan reuniting seems to be a theme I can't get away from lol, I ended I with and started II with it…hmm lol Thank you so much for reviewing and following from I it is just so awesome to know people like the story enough to continue to read and review after reading I! Thanks so much!

**Nyoko:** so good to have you reading! I am so glad you are happy to be reading because I know_ I_ am happy you are reading!

Hiding a baby is going to fun and hard…can they pull it off? Well now, there is question ;-)

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** so glad to have you along for part II I enjoyed your reviews of I so much!

I hope Obi's reaction didn't disappoint :-)

**Sarahhillary39:** Thank you for your review! I am so glad that you like the story!

**Lehcar Sundance:** Yeah, Anakin was a bit of an immature selfish brat about it I thought…I tried to write Obi-Wan's reaction as joyful and realistic at the same time…I hope I pulled it off alright :-) Thanks again for reviewing!

**Sir-writes-a lot:** Well I hope this chapter is wonderful…or at least passably good :-)

Hmm, yes I sense a great undoing in young Skywalker …cloudy his future is… :-)

**Kate Van Helsing:** Yes, gentleman is certainly a perfect term for dear Obi-Wan and he is most certainly over joyed about the baby…I have that from a very good source ;-) Thank you so much for reviewing!

**mrs. skywalker:** Oh good to have you here for part II, so appreciate the review and continued reading!

Yes Anakin is acting a bit better now…but who's to say for how long ;-) he does after all become Darth Vader, no changing that fact…hmm :-)

Yes summer is most wonderful, a time to relax…well kind of lol. I am so glad you are keeping an eye on my story, makes me feel loved!

**Faith:** Well far be it for me to make you wait any longer then necessary :-) I am so glad you've come to read II. Thank you so much for the review, I really feel I've accomplished at major goal when reviewers think the plot and characters are believable and I try very hard to make them so.

**mystripedskirt:** Thank you for reading! It just never ceases to make me glad to see all these faithful reviewers take time to read and review not only my first story but my second also!

Oh I am certainly up for getting rid of Anakin, I second the motion to erase him altogether…all in favor say aye!

**Aeroxforce: **Well thank you so much for the amazing praise! Truly, that was so kind! I am so glad that you've enjoyed this story so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**A/N: again thank you to all who have come from I to read/review and to all the new reviewers you guys are the BEST! THANK YOU! RaeAnne**


	3. Stand In Judgment

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter one

**CHAPTER THREE  
****Stand In Judgment**

I just laughed in the middle of the senator from Alderaan's and the Chancellor's heated exchange, not smart! Now everyone is starring at me, but I couldn't help it! It hit me so extremely funny that only a short time ago, I was lecturing Obi-Wan about leaving his socks on the floor and now I am here deciding Galaxy policy! The life of a senator and wife…I hope my stomach cooperates today.

I also hope everything goes well for Obi-Wan today, I play absently with the diamond he gave me on our wedding night; I know that when we speak with the council it will not be a pleasant thing.

Lovely, now the only thing I can think about is Obi-Wan…and a super sloppy sandwich with extra gravy from Dex's Diner…shame on Obi-Wan for taking me there, now I will be craving that all day!

"Senator Amidala, will you be joining us this morning?" Palpatine glares at me.

I try and hide my startle; now I've done it.

"Your opinion Senator?"

Way to go Padme, now you've got yourself into it! I buy time by smoothing my dress and straightening my shoulders.

"My opinion Chancellor," I stand making my voice stiff, loud and confident and like I know what I am talking about, "Is Alderaan's support is invaluable and as such we should do everything in our power to…"

* * *

"Master I looked for you this morning," Anakin stands as I enter the outer room of the council's chambers via the academy entrance.

"I'm sorry, I was up early and went for breakfast at Dex's," both true…

"Oh," he studies me for a long minute and then seemingly satisfied he shrugs his shoulders.

Silence follows and I start to feel my stomach knot. I can't believe what Padme and I are going to do…in a few hours our lives will change…_again_.

* * *

"Senator Amidala, are you okay?" an assistant to the senate rushes toward me.

I hold out a hand to stop him as my stomach gives up its contents. Morning sickness, my foot, I am nauseas all day! I am just glad I didn't heave while on the senate floor.

"Are you alright? Do I need to get anyone?" the flighty man hovers, afraid to get too close.

"No, no I'm okay…I just ate something that didn't agree with me," I try and assure as I fight back a wave of dizziness.

"If…if you are sure," he doesn't sound like he is too convinced.

"Really. I am okay, thank you," this time I am firm, he takes the hint.

Its 8:30, a little later then I told Obi-Wan, but I should make it.

* * *

"You did well, we are very pleased to have the situation on Maanan handled," Master Windu nods with approval.

"Yes, did well, you have," Master Yoda adds.

"Thank you," Anakin and I bow.

"We will let you know if there comes another pressing matter," Master Windu dismisses us.

Anakin heads for the door but pauses with a look of question when I don't follow.

"Go to the training yards Anakin, I will join you in a bit," I give the _look _that alerts him that there is no room for argument or space for hesitation. He looks suspiciously at me but dips his head in concession.

"Something else you wish?" Master Yoda taps his cane.

"Yes, if I may…" I pause as a small cough sounds from the guest entrance.

She has arrived, I was wondering if she was going to make it. I am so glad that she did.

"Senator Amidala," the escorting Jedi padawan announces.

"Senator Amidala, what a pleasant surprise," Master Windu welcomes her with a staunch tentative tone.

"Thank you Master Windu, council," she gives a small professional smile and slight bow.

"There is something that I, we, need to tell you," I swallow hard doubt starting to rise. If I drag this out much longer, I might lose my nerve.

"Two and half months ago when I was on Naboo, Padme Amidala and I were wed," I remain calm trying to let my words hold a tone of reasonability and offhandedness. I fail at both.

The council is silent and I glance at Padme. Her expression is pained and slightly frightened, I hate that I have put her in this position. I reach for her hand, her grip is assuring and warm, even as she trembles slightly.

Since the council seems unwilling to speak I continue, "I know that simply falling in love goes against the Code, I know that I have betrayed you…and my padawan. But I made a choice and I am willing to take what ever punishment you deem necessary," I square my shoulders, tugging her by the hand a bit closer to me, I am ready to protect my family, defend though not justify my actions to them; to explain away love is something I am not willing to do.

A mutual look is passed between the Masters; Master Windu is first to speak, "Obi-Wan, the Jedi Code was not written as a punishment for its members, but to help them. The Code was put into place in the very beginning by wise men who sought to create equality and remove as much temptation as possible…"

I don't argue, how could I with that?

"Marriage, know of it we did," Master Yoda interrupts.

My jaw goes slack, and I feel Padme sway.

"Love is not easily hid and we had a suspicion when we sent you to Naboo that something like this would happen," Master Windu furthers.

"But why then send me? Was it a test? A test that I failed?" I shake with released stress, emotions threatening to get the better of me.

"It was not a test, at least not for you. Obi-Wan it was a test for the Force or rather for our trust in it. The future has been cloudy, but the council agreed that it was clear your path was indeed woven with Amidala's. If it had been any other Jedi we would have not risked it, but we trust you. You are one of the most dedicated, diligent, faithful Jedi in this Order. You are in touch with the Force and as such, we knew that you would not act without approval of the Force. We knew that sending you to Naboo would be putting our faith in both you and Fate," Master Windu sighs pausing.

"We of course wish that the outcome wasn't so against the Jedi Code, we believe this to be a one time thing, but for what purpose we aren't sure. We do know that you and Padme Amidala are meant to be, for what ever reason," Master Windu shrugs.

I am dumbfounded, totally blindsided by all of this. I can only stare mind fuzzy, I don't understand how they could possible know…how the Force could possibly deem love necessary for a single Jedi.

"But know we, that you wouldn't have come, if not for the baby…yes?" Master Yoda again floors us.

"What? How…how do you know?" Padme stutters, beating me to the question.

"Felt the growing life force, we did. Strong the Force is with the baby," Master Yoda leans on his cane.

"I just found out myself," Padme blinks in unbelief.

"You've come to us for advice, we've thought on this matter and we've come to the conclusion that…"

* * *

How did they know I was pregnant? I don't understand they knew we married, and now also know we are expecting a baby?

Okay, I know about the Force, to a degree anyway, but why would the Force want Obi-Wan and I together? I'm not sure if I should be relieved or slightly irritated that they put us through all this unnecessary stress. I am not sure, if I should be worried about the ramifications of this knowledge, or if I should accept this truly unexpected blessing without thought…

"We think it would be best for you to continue to keep the marriage and the baby quiet a while longer. We know what we ask is not going to be easy, but we believe it to be in the best interest for both the Order and yourselves. By doing this we avoid unpleasant questions and chaos in the Order. Obi-Wan you are a greatly respected Jedi, an appointment to the council is in your near future, and having you go against the Code could cause a great number of Jedi to stumble, their paths not being yours," Master Windu instructs.

Okay, I am pretty sure it is irritation I am feeling. First, they tell Obi-Wan it was his path to marry me; the Force _wanted _it, now they are telling him that by doing so he could make Jedi fall and nearly threatening that if he didn't act in compliance of their wishes he would be jeopardizing his council appointment! I can't believe it, if I handled politics as two faced as they are this…

"We will help you in anyway we can. Mrs. Keno…Senator Amidala, we know you are in a particularly precarious position…"

Oh you think? I am going to have to explain why in the coming months I am blowing up like a balloon! Precarious position, umm yes!

"How long do you suppose you will have before…before…?" I actually find some satisfaction in watching Master Windu flounder.

"I will be able to conceal the baby up till the last few months I believe," …assuming I don't carry out front like my mother did with me.

"Okay, well we'll deal with that when the time comes."

"What of us? I mean I would like to be with my wife during this," Obi-Wan eyes stare straight ahead, he still holding my hand.

"We will help the best we can, but we can not promise much, I'm afraid."

I can tell Obi-Wan is not entirely pleased with this arrangement, I however decided to be grateful for anything.

"Senator Amidala, Obi-Wan, we do offer our congratulations on your baby. Babies are wonderful miracles."

"Hope of the future they are," Master Yoda adds.

"If we might have a word with your husband alone, Senator Amidala," Master Windu voice cools.

I glance at Obi-Wan, he nods, I give him a smile then turn back to the council, "Of course, thank you for your time," I reply crispy, curtsey and start for the exit.

* * *

Padme leaves and I alone face the council. I won't even try and question the Force or what the council has revealed, I wouldn't know where to begin.

I do ponder the thought the council issued when they said they knew I wouldn't act against the Force in the matter of Padme and I. Because I honestly don't know if I really took into consideration the will of the Force; I did the Code, and the way of the Jedi, but never truly did I seek the answer of the Force because I was sure the answer would be no, because after all I am a Jedi. I do believe that it was my internal struggle that prevented the connection to Force when I was first resisting my feelings toward Padme and once I embraced my feelings—found peace with them, the connection returned. Did I act in compliance of the Force or human nature?

Maybe the bigger question is would I have still married Padme even if I had felt the Force tell me no? I am sure I would have…I know I would have. What reason could there be for the Force will us together?

"How are you going to explain this to your padawan?"

And we now reach the pinnacle of this discussion; the one I haven't been able to face.

"I don't know Master Windu."

"He is going to find out."

"I know, Anakin is perceptive and let's his emotions get the better of him a lot of times…"

"He also thinks that he is in love with your wife."

I knew Anakin could not hide his feelings!

"I know. He's told Padme and me as much. I've tried to reason with him, tried to reach the core of the issue which I believe is he is using Padme as a substitute for his mother. But he is hard headed, and I've yet to reach him…but I will soon."

"Great fear…and anger in him there is," Master Yoda shakes his head sadly.

"I know, but he is a good boy," I turn to address Master Yoda, "a good man, he just feels so deeply. I am sure that he will be able to control his emotions with a little more time and training!" I am quick to defend him, after all I am his teacher…I should have trained him up better…I should have been more aware…I should have been more prepared…

"It was for him and his type that the Code was written! He is emotionally uncontrolled! When the council first began to sense the connection deepening between you and Amidala we were discontented, but we came to realize that we needn't be. We were not afraid that you would become corrupted, that you would fall because you were acting within the Force and you were not rash. You are reasonable and wise far beyond what you training and years would normally produce. Your padawan however isn't. Anakin is strong—stronger then any we have seen with the Force but he is extremely emotional and quick to act, this concerns us."

The distress on Master Windu's and the rest of the council's faces is plain.

"He is only 18, there is time, I am sure of it! He will be a great Jedi!" I plead making eye contract with every member, trying to get them to understand.

"Great faith you have, unsure Skywalkers' future is," Master Yoda frowns.

"Surely you're not saying there isn't hope?"

"No Obi-Wan we aren't, but we are saying it is crucial you stay alert and stay dedicated because the future for Anakin isn't clear. Your padawan is going to go through trials, and as his teacher you will have to be prepared to guide him through."

Just what Qui-Gon had said: trials.

"My marriage and child will not hinder my training of Anakin. I will not neglect the Order, I will stay faithful," I say with true conviction.

"Glad to hear it Obi-Wan, because there is still much for you to do," Master Windu taps his fingers in a pyramid shape, leaning back in his chair.

"Focused you must be, the Force with you it is," Master Yoda offers before I am dismissed.

To say I feel better about everything is a stretch, but not having to have the hanging dread of the council finding out is weight gone from shoulders.

I step out of the doors into the guest sitting area, "Obi-Wan…is everything alright? What did they say? Are they angry?" Padme springs from a chair rushing to me.

"It's okay," I hug her, drawing comfort and strength from the embrace; "We need to talk."

**

* * *

A/N: Well congrats to everyone who graduated and to those who are out of school for the summer! Thanks again to all the reviewers, again you guys rock!**

**Lehcar Sundance:** Oh, I whole heartily agree, Obi-Wan would make a most awesome father!

I know the blanket thing just made me laugh, I added it in at the last minute… I like to leave things to the imagination ;-) So glad you enjoyed!

**sarahhillary39:** Oh, I am so glad you thought it was okay, I was worried I wouldn't play up to people's expectations. Thanks for the review.

**Nyoko:** I am sorry… lol you can go back to 2 now and click and 3 will be there…if that helps…and I am working on 4…honest.

Too much 'coupleness'? Sorry if it was, I thought it would be fun to throw in a bit of the everyday moments of a married couple but still keeping the passion there :-) LoL

Yes, they are awesome, and now that we know how the council reacted, Anakin's reaction is left in the balance…hmm ;-)

Yes, you would be hard pressed to find a guy that didn't leave their socks on the floor lol Thanks for the review!

**sassy-satine:** OWW Scotland, have fun…if there be a Ewan relative that looks like him send him my way lol

I am glad that you liked the chapter, I know these first couple chapters were a bit basic but I wanted to kind of a give a brief set up to the story. I hope everyone still likes the story though…

Have great fun in Scotland and I hope your sister has a great wedding!

**Aiska Kenobi:** nope Obi doesn't get kicked out of the Order…but problems are certainly on the horizon ;-)

Thanks again for posting my story on your site; I appreciate your praise :-)

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** I am so glad you weren't disappointed! Moby Dick ey? Hmm big whale and old sea captain… I think I will stick with the handsome Jedi and big lightsaber ;-)

Yes, Obi is always responsible, that is just the kind of guy he is, and don't we all love him for it:-) Thank you so much reviewing!

**amber75:** Wow, well welcome to my stories and thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy them!

I know, Anakin or Obi-Wan whats the problem again in choosing? …Obi-Wan is so much more then Anakin could ever be (and not just by way of looks either… lol) I spent most of my first viewing of Ep. III saying 'what if' and 'could have been different if…' that I missed lots and had to see it again lol. I've also spent a lot of time watching I and II fast forwarding and rewinding the parts with Obi and Padme watching the moments that inspired this story, the connection was there a connection that I don't think Anakin and Padme really had! Thanks again for reading!

**SuP3RG1R:** Well thank you so much for reading and reviewing; I enjoyed your reviews of part I so very much ;-) I am glad that people have stuck around to read II and are enjoying it! Thank you!

**S. B. Kisses:** Well welcome, welcome to the land of Obidala and may you stay and never go back! Lol :-)

Thank you so much for reading part I too, I am glad that you enjoyed it! There was Obidala running over in ep. III and I can tell you I drank it all up!

I am so happy you found my stories and have enjoyed them! Thanks again!

**heartnut:** Thank you, an author always loves to get praise with such awesome words as 'stunning'! I have taken considerable creative AU license here and have played with the original plot twisting and scrunching dipping and rearranging to come up with this plot that kind of follows the original lines and now is Obidala, I hope it come across okay and somewhat believable :-)

Oh yes Obi-Wan as a daddy would be a sight I would want to miss! And I can promise he will be a most wonderful father in this story :-)

**mrs. skywalker:** You and me both, Obidala's make the Star Wars universe worth living in! Thank you for reviewing!

**Sparkle85:** I am glad you are glad to see a continuation! Thank you for reviewing I too:-)

**Vee017:** Thank you so much for the awesome comments! I am delighted you enjoyed part I and have come to read part II!

I am terrible at keeping secrets…at Christmas time everyone wants a hint about their present and by the time I am done I have giving everything away lol, the hints about the baby were a little blatant, but oh well :-)

Were you reading over my shoulder when I was writing? Council felt the growing life force they did…lol Now don't go and ruin the rest of the story by guessing it all lol :-) Thanks again for reviewing!

**Sir-writes-a lot:** Well congratulations! Always nice to get high school over and done with…at least it was for me lol! I am so glad you'll have time to read my stories, I just adore reviews:-) lol

I think it was mistake Anakin didn't tell the Order because really what would have happened in Anakin didn't fall and Padme had the twins and as they grew up and looked like Anakin and they wanted to know their father…I mean come on something was going to have to happen there, lets be reasonable lol…but since we all know Anakin is not the reasonable one, but rather Obi-Wan a whole new route opens up when the path not taken is taken. Thank you for reviewing (it's so nice to have those faithful reviewers who I can always count on for a good honest review!)


	4. Fate Inescapable

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter one

**CHAPTER FOUR:  
****Fate Inescapable**

Keeping a secret I'm good at that…not that hiding a pregnancy is something I do everyday.

I am so very glad the council didn't do something horrible when they found out. That would've been something I could not have bore. Being a Jedi was Obi-Wan's life long before he met me; it is who he is and if he had been stripped of that because of me… I would hurt for the rest of my life, even if he didn't blame me, or resent me, I would ache knowing I destroyed the only family he ever knew before me.

I don't know how we are going to tackle his task. It seems all so relatively feasible…in theory. But when I think of it all in the big picture, the long run, it seems incomprehensible! Hiding a baby! A baby! Okay, yeah easy as making jawa juice…how does that saying go? When the world hands you Jawas make jawa juice? Hmph!

"I've got to go talk with Anakin, he is waiting in the training yards and you know how impatient he can be," Obi-Wan gives a nervous laugh as he rubs his fingers on his bearded chin.

"I know, I've got a meeting with the Chancellor this afternoon," I sigh putting a hand on his rough cheek, "You need a shave and haircut my dear," I shake my head.

He raises an eyebrow not listening to the second part of my sentence, "You have a meeting with Palpatine?" he doesn't seem overly pleased with the idea, I wonder if he has forgotten that he is sort of my 'boss' not like I can avoid him. I know he isn't too fond of him but really.

"Be careful okay? I am not sure why but something just doesn't sit right me okay?"

His eyes hold real concern so I resist laughing him off, "Honey, Palpatine has been nothing but supportive. With Naboo, he was right there with aide, he helped find my attackers, just everything. He might not be the most lovable guy but he is trustworthy," I assure.

"I know, but please just humor me, please?" he kisses my cheek.

"All right," I sigh, kissing him on the mouth.

"I'd walk you out, but my other girlfriends might get jealous," he laughs escorting me to the far hall elevator.

"Oh honey, don't worry I don't care if they are Jedi girls they wouldn't stand a chance against a hormonal senator hell bent on keeping her man," I laugh pushing the button.

"I don't doubt it, good thing you are the only woman for me," he leans me against the cool wall hands on my waist, kissing me.

"Yeah, good thing…" I laugh huskily.

"You better go because if we keep this up much longer I will be pulling you into a supply closet," he grins pulling away.

I arch an eyebrow the thought not _that _unappealing…but then again not too appealing either. So I laugh and enter the waiting elevator his blue eyes the last thing I see before the door shuts. Hmm, good thing I have time for a nap and a cold shower before my meeting…

* * *

"There you are Master, I was growing bored with this exercise," Anakin tosses the practice blade and finds a place on a stone bench.

"Repetition my young padawan will make your movements fluid and second nature."

"But it is already like breathing now, how can I become better then that?"

"So you are saying you can be no better then you are now?" I raise an eyebrow folding my arms.

"Well…I…" he pauses.

"It's a simple question Anakin and from your previous statement I would think a question you already have your answer to," his over confidence will be his greatest downfall.

"Master you know I am the greatest Jedi in my class!" he wines.

"No, Anakin, I know no such thing. I know you think you are and it has been my experience that it's those who strut and boast about how wonderful and grand they are, aren't," I know he has the potential to be the greatest Jedi that has ever been but he needs to learn humiliation.

He glares at me eyes darkening, "I am never good enough am I? You always have to find fault don't you?"

I sigh shaking my head, "Anakin you know that's not true. You made the statement that practice was a waste of your time and I am here to point out that no matter how much raw talent you have you are no different then any other padawan in this Order! What is knowledge without wisdom? Talent without training? You need to learn patience and humility both of which I can not teach you," I sigh tiredly a finger and thumb rubbing my forehead, I wish I could.

His face softens the anger dissipating, "I'm sorry, I'll practice…It's just sometimes I…" he grumbles.

"I know, I was a padawan once too, remember?" I chuckle putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, wasn't that when people still used paper and pencil to write? No wait, wasn't it when…" he grins.

"Now listen to me young learner you need to stop making cracks about my age it is not winning you any points!" I laugh, "Just for that I should leave you to your morning routines to finish by yourself!" I chuckle tossing him his discarded blade before removing my robe flinging it to the side and retrieving my own practice sword.

"Bring it on old man," he grins stepping wide arms stretched, welcoming my attack.

"With pleasure Baby Blue," I use the nickname his Jedi classmates gave him when he first entered the academy, he hates it.

He blocks my strike, "I prefer Hero Without Fear!" he heaves on the attack.

"What_ever_!" I laugh with a half grunt quickly turning to hit his open side, "I win this one," I step back with flourish.

"Not fair, you distracted me!" he shakes his head with a grin.

"No, I just did my exercises as my Master instructed…and didn't call him names or make fun his age."

He mutters something that sounds a lot like "whatever" but he can't help but smile.

* * *

"Aww Padme, you are looking particularly radiant today," Palpatine greets me with his usual charm.

"Thank you," I let him kiss my hand, even though I've never cared for the gesture.

"Will you have something to drink?" he gestures to the service on the small table before the settee in the sitting area of his spacious office.

"No thank you, though I would like to get down to business," I give a cool tight smile.

"That's right, you like business _before_ pleasure," he nods taking a place in a large half bowl shaped chair, he is laying the charm on thick, "Let's get down to it then shall we," he waves a hand for me to sit.

I am left with no other option then do just that.

"What is the topic for today?" he folds his hands and makes to give me his full attention.

"I have gotten wind that there is a possible separatist force being formed…a group wanting to pull away from the Republic. The rumor is unsubstantiated as of yet though the source is sound. I thought it best to bring this rumor to you before it leaks to too many others," Obi-Wan is not going to like that I kept this from him.

"I see and from whom did you receive this information?"

"It really doesn't matter now does it really Chancellor?"

"Well knowing the source would certainly help in determining if the threat is real."

I tip my head taking stock of him; he seems slightly uneasy, "From a reliable source, Chancellor and that is all I will give you."

"As you wish Senator Amidala but be ware that it will now be on your conscious if this problem is not handled with the measure of care it his entitled," he speaks with a sigh seemingly offering pity at my situation.

I glare at him, I don't like being threatened, it does not sit well with me, "I have brought a rumor to you Chancellor nothing more, nothing less. What you choose to do with this information is solely up to your discretion and the actions following," I send daggers at him with my heated glare.

He was a great strength to Naboo when we needed one the most but he is going down a path I don't see coming out well, a path I have no desire to continue on.

"We will not be agreeing on this issue Senator Amidala, so I suppose we leave it as it is and say good day."

* * *

"I couldn't agree more Chancellor."

"When will I be ready for the Trials Master?"

I huff awkwardly; I don't have an answer for him. It could days it could be years, he doesn't believe me when I say it is up to him.

"It's up to you Anakin, you know of my concerns—why I won't give my okay."

"You think I am too hot headed, that I don't think out my actions… I am not built that way! All I can think about when you tell me to weigh my actions is about all the _action_ I could be doing instead! You say I am too emotional but I've worked on that, Master I have! What else is there?"

What starts out as a rant dwindles to a plea.

"Anakin you were nine years old when I took you on as a padawan. When I did you were one of the most eager to learn, willing to listen pupils I had ever seen; you wanted to be a Jedi more then anything…"

"I still do Master!" he breaks in.

"You do?" I lift my eyebrows hand on my chin.

"Of course I do!"

"Are you will do to anything?"

"Yes!"

"Are you willing to wait?"

He clamps his mouth shut folding his arms.

"Anakin I need you to pause for a moment, I need you to try and remember your childhood acceptance and that faith you had because I fear that because you are advancing so quickly your pride is growing at that same pace."

He shakes his head fighting back an outburst I am sure. He is trying to prove that he indeed has his emotions in check—they need to be not just in check, but in submission to the will of the Force.

"My Master got on to me many a time saying I needed to make myself mindful of the present…to not be so preoccupied with the future. I didn't at the time, realize the full wisdom of his words—I do now and have expanded on it.

"People need to be mindful of the past if they expect to achieve in the present. We study history—we preserve it in the Archives we are taught it so we can learn both from the mistakes and the victories because history repeats itself. Time is a constant cycle of choices; a constant battle to choose either the Dark or the Light; in history, we can see the consequences of those before us and use it to better ourselves. So Anakin I say to you, keep one eye on the past and the other on the present for it will be your future."

**

* * *

A/N:**

**Stella Lovegod:** Thank you! I am so glad that Obidala fans are embracing this story as an acceptable sample of an Obidala:-) and thank you for the note to jdp, I know it was only a review but it kind of hurt my feelings for someone to bash my story that I tried to label clearing so not to offend any other fan of any other 'ship, so thanks I appreciate the back up :-)

**mrs. skywalker:** Hmm, Vader… when will we hear him take his first evil breath in this story?… I have a feeling that it will not be soon, but not in the too, too far future ;-) Thanks for reading!

**sir-writes-alot:** Oh agree I do, Obi-Wan is an asset the council can not afford to lose. Thanks for reviewing!

**The rain in the spring:** Well I am so glad you found the second part to my story and thank you so much reviewing one and two! I am so glad you like this story!

**S. B. Kisses:** More then welcome, and thanks for the great review. I too enjoy the newness of a new 'ship it is so exciting, and when they are good couples they will stand the test of time which is so nice because then your new ships become your favorite dependable's. Thanks again!

**SuP3RG1R:** Thank you! I don't mind if you continue to say its believable a thousand times over because I appreciate it each and every time you do! So thanks ;-)

**eac-dudette:** thanks! And I am sorry I posted chapter three before I got to reply to your review of two! Welcome to the fandom of Obidala and I am so glad that you have my story as your first one; I hope you find it worth staying for :-)

**amber75:** Thank you. And no, I haven't read the ROTS novel, well that is a lie, I read the very last page in the store when I was waiting for the movie to come out. I have this horrible habit of reading the ending of any book I am reading no matter the book just because I cannot stand to wait lol (and the insane thing is I didn't understand a thing about the plot when I read it, I was so disappointed but I couldn't bring myself to read any more!). I have this silly little mental block thing about reading any of the Star Wars books and I have tried so many times to read them… I just can't brink myself to do it! LoL I must sound crazy…anyway now that you have recommended it so highly I shall have to try again to go and get the book. So thanks for the review and the book recommendation!

**Lavender Kenobi:** Well thank you so much! Brilliant huh, thank you, you made my day! I agree, if Anakin had been man enough to do a lot of things…like listen to Obi-Wan, tell the council, deal with his ego he just might have turned out all right…at least have kept his remaining limbs… :-)

**Vee017:** yeah I've thought that too when reading, I also thought it a bit interesting that it was only Obi-Wan who made the obvious connection between Padme's pregnancy and Anakin…or at least he was the only one to voice it in ROTS. Thanks again for the review I am glad that you liked the chapter!

**sarahhillary39:** Oh Anakin finding out…I am cringing now and I am writing the silly thing! Lol Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Maethorwen of Atlantis:** Do you need the smelling salts or a cool compress? I hate having reviewers pass out! Lol no indeed the council is not mad…who says it doesn't pay to be teachers pet? LoL I am not sure the council was either grateful or angry but rather just accepting of the will of the Force... Thanks for the review I appreciate it!

**Jdp:** well I've come to your review. It seems silly that I put thought into this, but I have. I respect your right to an opinion and your willingness to spend your time to express it here, in response to my story. Now I could pick apart your review and point out several points you make that go against what I assume your aim to be, but I won't. I will however say that perhaps if you are against the stories that are centered on the relationship of Padme Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi you should avoid such stories as mine that clearly state in either the first or second word of the summary "Obidala". If you wish to critique my writing in way of grammar and or spelling missteps by all means, but if you wish merely to flame me then please, I ask you to take your valuable time and review a genre of story more suited to your taste.

**Sparkle85:** Thank you! I really struggled with the best approach to this…so I am glad that so many approve! And yes, dear Anakin still remains to be enlightened…hmph! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** I couldn't help but laugh reading your review, angry reviewers sharpening their pitchforksen garde!  
Yes, does that fact that I find her being called Padme Kenobi terribly romantic make me a sap? Oh, well if it does, because it makes me just sigh every time I write it. As always thanks for the review ;-)

**Nyoko:** :-), that is what I did the whole time while reading your review, and thank you for it!  
Awesome, I love the word personally, I think it's just…well awesome ;-) And you're just awesome for spending so much time writing that beyond remarkable review! I am so glad you are enjoying this story, and I am sorry that I mistook what you meant as a compliment as a complaint…I just want to make sure everyone is enjoying this story and I am looking for any way to improve it.  
Again, thank you, I do really, really, really, REALLY appreciate it.

**Lahcar Sundance:** Yes, the council is sneaky; as is the Force, it would seem ;-) Well, I am not certain about a lot of this story though I am certain Anakin will become Vader. I might sound a bit callous when I say I didn't have much trouble with Anakin burning because all I could think about was him killing the younglings at the academy, I lost all sympathy for him then. The only remorse I felt was for Obi-Wan having to watch as he put it 'his brother' burn and become Vader…and for his kids of course. Besides the cute guy in my opinion was Ewan McGregor, though when Hayden was playing nice Anakin he was a nice piece of eye candy, I won't deny that ;-) Thanks for the review!


	5. Dex's Diner

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one

**CHAPTER FIVE:  
Dex's Diner**

"Hi, Dex," I greet the proprietor for Dex's Diner. Dex has been Obi-Wan's long time friend and now he is mine too; he is also one of the very few who know of Obi-Wan and my marriage, a great ally to be sure.

Coco Town is a town made up of most industrial buildings and the people tend to mind their own business. Not doing so could result in unkindly actions by the sometimes shady characters that like to hide their other the legal dealings here in the many alleys. I however have been seen enough coming and going in Obi-Wan's dark brown robe from Dex's that even though they don't know who I am, they know that I am a friend of Dex's and am not to be bothered.

"Hey, Princess," he gives me the thumbs up as he leans against the counter, "Back room is all set up for ya," he smiles.

He calls me Princess because he knows from Obi-Wan that I had been the Queen of Naboo so he thinks that calling me Princess is cute, I just smile and let it be.

"Thank you Dex," I put a hand on his heavy arm.

He looks up at me with an almost tender smile, "Anything for Obi-Wan's girl."

This gruff man truly is a tender soul…down deep anyway.

I enter the small back room that Dex has provided as a get away for Obi-Wan and I and am so thrilled to find on the small square table a super sloppy extra gravy Dex Special. I swear I could kiss him! The room has only the table, two chairs and a dingy well aged settee as the only furniture and while there are no windows, there is plenty of inviting sun mimicking light sources.

I haven't felt like eating since my little episode after morning session but as the delicious aroma from the sandwich on the table wafts into my senses, my mouth begins to water. I should wait for Obi-Wan…

Oh well, he is tardy so I get to forfeit courtesy.

"Well my love, hungry?"

I drop the sandwich mid bite, I didn't hear him come in, darn his Jedi abilities and double darn him for coming in just as I am elbow deep in gravy!

"Yes, we, your child and I are hungry," I state indignantly licking some of the offending gravy from my thumb.

"Well then by all means, don't let me stop you," he laughs straddling the other table chair, arms folding across the top.

I love it when he laughs, he doesn't do it enough. Oh, he looks incredibly sexy straddling that chair, and with that grin he looks almost naughty.

"How did things go with Palpatine?"

My appetite ceases.

"It went alright; there is something I wanted to tell you. I needed to talk with the Chancellor first," I cringe as all lightheartedness vanishes from his blue eyes.

* * *

Okay, count to ten, control your breathing…okay that's not working. I am trying not to be angry; anger is not in my nature. Or rather, it's not supposed to be of a Jedi's nature. I can understand to a degree her feeling she needed to approach the Chancellor first in most matters, but why in a matter of this importance especially when she knows how much I distrust him would she not even hint at the gravity of the subject! Does she think I am incapable of reserving judgment or rational thought? I am a Jedi for goodness sake!

* * *

He is just starring at me, silent. I hate his silence, it just reminds me that he is a Jedi and is keeping his emotions hidden. I know he's a Jedi but he's not supposed to be with me! 

So I kept this little bit of information from him…he's only been back a day! Maybe I didn't like the thought of throwing yet another problem into the chaotic mess of trying to figure out of tell him of the baby…and how to hide it. Maybe I didn't tell him right away because I wanted, selfishly perhaps, some time to spend with my husband before the council finding out and whisking him away to who knows where to find this unproven 'separatist force'! Maybe just maybe, I wanted a chance at bliss unfettered for a day. But since I didn't even get that given the rush to tell the council I am left with a pregnancy I am trying to hide, a Chancellor who is unhappy with me…AND a irritated silent Jedi husband! …oh and lets not forget the morning sickness and the strange cravings that has me eating gravy with everything!

* * *

"Why keep this from me? The council will be getting involved no doubt, it can't be helped! If there is a force getting ready to separate there will be no doubt be a war!" I glare past her at the stark wall, arms folded. 

"I know…Obi-Wan if there was emanate danger you know I would have told you first. But I wanted to give us a bit of peace before…I had planned to tell you but then you wanted to talk to the council and I knew you were stressed about that… So I didn't want to tell you then, and besides who knows if you had told the council when we talked with them, they could have wanted to send you out again for some mission to do with that! "

She sounds very distraught, my anger lessens.

"You didn't keep it from me because you value Palpatine's opinion over mine, or because you thought I might react badly to you going to him first or something like?" I meet her eyes with cautious question.

"Heavens no! Oh Obi-Wan you know I value your input above all! I just wanted a little quiet, a little time to have you to myself, but after the Chancellor reacted so poorly, I knew that I could my tongue no longer," she laughs reaching out to run a hand over my cheek.

"Good, because I am not trying to interfere with your work at all; it's just you're my wife and you're carrying our baby…I worry," I am an overprotective husband, I know, but I can't help it.

"I know, and I love you for it," she smiles kissing the corner of my mouth.

"See and I thought you loved me for my great body," I sigh shaking my head.

"That too…but mostly for…" she whispers into my ear, her words ending with a sigh that sounds too much like a purr.

"Oh well, we'll see what we can do about that tonight!" I wiggle my eyebrows and she drops her eye lashes demurely.

* * *

And he did. He took me into a realm of love and emotion I didn't know could be reached. 

"When I was away…and I missing you in every minute of every day, I would sneak away and watch the sun set and the moon rise and remember when you vowed that those moments were ours and I swear I could almost feel your arms wrapping around me just as the fading light did," he whispers voice thick, into my ear as we lay spent in the sheets watching the shadows play on the ceiling.

"I did the same," I reply turning my face to view his handsome profile running my hand over his toned chest. I love the tickle that the slightly course chest hair brings to my palm.

"We have it bad you know that right?" he grins folding his hands behind his head.

"I certainly hope so," I say with mock shock pulling closer so I can rest my chin on my folded hands which rest on his chest. "Can you believe in eight months we'll have a baby? A baby! Don't you think we should start thinking about names?"

His smile grows wide; I love the feeling of his heart beat under me.

"We don't even know if it will be a boy or a girl," he laughs at me.

"So! That doesn't mean we can't think about names!" I argue.

"Why do I get the feeling you already have been thinking about it and have a few picked out?" he lifts his eyebrows.

I in turn lift my chin in defiance, "It just so happens I have. I have always like the name Leia," I sigh. I truly don't care if it's a girl or boy just as long he/she is healthy and looks like their father…with maybe my feet, I think I have nice feet…as far feet go anyway.

"Leia?" he looks shocked, his features frozen and his heartbeat suddenly still.

"Yes…why is something wrong?" I push myself up eyes scrutinizing him.

He softly sighs, "No…it's just," he pauses eyes seemingly searching for something far off.

"What is it?" I beg urgently, what could the name possibly mean?

An old crush he failed to mention…am I really so foolish as to believe I am the only one? Perhaps Leia was a no good seductress who wooed him as a young easily influenced padawan! Or maybe she's a ten foot tall blond with bewitching green eyes and a set of…well you know what's that could put out a tall man eyes on a cold day, seductress that is at the Temple now! Oh, that no good, Jedi corrupting, nerf herding, slut! After I give Mr. Obi-Wan a piece of my mind I am going to find his evil hearted vixen and slap the wantonness right out of her! I swear if she thinks…

"That was my mother's name…"

Oh.

Well I feel like scum. He smiles sadly at me, oh Obi-Wan if you only knew what I was thinking!

"I thought you didn't remember you parents?" I venture the question once I am able to think straight, my horrid thoughts dissipating, and my words are a little more than a whisper.

"I don't, not really anyway. Images more then anything, they don't evoke feelings…or at least they didn't," he pauses long enough to rearrange his position so he is half sitting, me in his arms.

"I suppose growing up, going through the emotional nullification process all Jedi go through I removed any and all emotions tied to those faint memories. But now as I am rediscovering that once shut off part of me with you I think I am remembering bits, not much, but a bit. They are feelings of warmth, safety, of crying…and funny enough singing," he shakes his heard with a huff, "I asked Qui-Gon what my parents names were, a forbidden question since the Jedi are required to leave family behind, but Qui-Gon being the some what rebellious Jedi that he was, told me."

I take this slowly; I can't believe the hurt a child must go through to become a Jedi; never having a family…never knowing the love of their parents.

"What was your father's name?" I ask forcing him to meet my eyes. His hurt is so deep, even though he smiles and tells me I am his family now, our child and I are all the family he'll ever need there is still the hurt of the loss endured.

I suppose his learning to really love was in a way a double edged sword, he has my love and the ability to return it but he also has an idea of what he lost when he was separated from his family.

He holds me tight, kissing my cheek, "His name was Vader."

**

* * *

A/N:**

**I am so sorry for the extended delay I have been fighting off some sort of bug and have been feeling just yucky! I wanted to thank everyone so much for the awesome reviews! And with this new hit counter thingy, it is astonishing how many people are reading this story (hey, if you haven't reviewed I just LOVE reviews and I read every single one of them…so if you want to review I would just love it and you!) **

**In a manner of proving that I take into account every review I have actually revamped my entire plot/ending for this trilogy! Lots of you guys have been making remarks about a happy ending…well my intended ending wasn't all that happy and while this new ending isn't what I'd call a laugh riot it is a big step up from what I had. I am very excited…so while I haven't been working on this story to post I have been _working _on the story line and I think you'll like it. Sorry, not that you really care because it really doesn't mean anything if I can't get you the chapters huh… :-) lol I hope you all enjoyed 5! Much love RaeAnne**

**Lavender Kenobi:** Wow, and I am glad that I am not the only that the reads the end first! It drives everyone I know crazy! LOL I have tried to change…it just doesn't work I am too anxious and curious for my own good I swear! You wouldn't believe the looks I got as I am standing in the middle of the aisle at the book store reading the last few pages of ROTS…lol Thanks for the review, I am glad you like the chapter!

**Sassy-satine:** So good to have you back! I am glad your sisters wedding went well…and alas I don't blame you for laying claim to any of the would be Ewan look alikes…I would have done the same in your position…but darn it a girl has got to try!

Thanks, I have tried to write Padme and Obi-Wan together as naturally and realistically as possible while still making them fun ;-) And trying to think of wise things for the great Jedi to distribute to the high strung padawan learner is a task…I am glad that they sounded okay…maybe I should start staking out my mountain top? LOL just kidding.

Thank you again, it's great to have ya back!

**Amber75:** Thank you, Obi-Wan is just doll with his Obi-isims :-) LoL Oh you temp me beyond my strength…I just might have to cave and buy the ROTS book…grr hmph! LOL I am looking forward to the Rise Of Lord Vader (or whatever the title is) that is coming out this fall I think, I think I will be able to read that one…it sounds too temping to pass up! Thank you again for reviewing!

**Zan189:** You got me…looking back on the time line thing I don't know what I was thinking! Aww, I don't have a clue as to how I figured that one out…I am sorry LOL You are completely right, not even close…can we pretend that time isn't relevant to that span and pretend Anakin is 18…and Obi-Wan and Padme are 32 and 27 despite my horrific error in planning?

Aside from that where do I begin? Your reviews of both Human and Life are so humbling! THANK YOU (that is always a good place to start I think ;-) Your review of Human explained why I was missing the last five chapters… lol. I like Anakin very much in Episode I he was just too cute…and I like him in II all but the Padme romance part, it about me yak. If I really sat down and tried to rationalize it I suppose I could find things about the Padme/Anakin romance that appealed to me…but I don't have that much time and I lack the ambition lol…and well I just adore Obi-Wan (but as I have said many a time too many… I thought Anakin in the first part of III was so completely edible I was drooling!) and you are so right it sense of humor is just too enduring! I love his face and tone in the three when Anakin lands the ship and Obi-Wan goes "another happy landing" I about fell out of my chair, it was trade mark! Your review of Human was so wonderful thank you!

(onto this story's review ;-) I am so glad that my switching between Padme and Obi-Wan is appealing! I was so worried about that! I have been afraid that I haven't been able to get enough into the story… and readers were perhaps let down after Human, so I am so glad that you are finding it enjoyable! I am so glad that I've been able to keep their 'essence' if you will…enough so you know who I am writing about…but hopefully they are taking on a bit of new kind of character here ;-) Thanks again!

**Starnat:** Me too! I would love to save Anakin…yeah I would…hmm now I am sad…thank you for reviewing!

**S. B. Kisses:** thanks :-) thank you for the review

**Sarahhillary:** thank you :-)

**xInuyashaxangelx:** Thank you! I am sorry I didn't update sooner…

**Nyoko:** LOL, I am afraid that I too am like Obi-Wan and Anakin have been contemplating their future too…so much so I have reworked it! (Alas Anakin still becomes Vader…)

Your talking about Palpatine made me laugh so hard! So true all of it! He creeps me out BIG time…

I am sorry you were tired from you job…working sucks! Paychecks nice…work BAD! I know I don't like to go to work…I like to spend the money, yes I do, but work…blah!

Thanks for your faithful reviewing!

**Stella Lovegood:** Thank you, I know Anakin's arrogance is so sickening… he he at least Obi-Wan _cuts _him down to size eventually… (bad pun huh… lol) poor Anakin won't have a _limb_ to stand on again Obi-Wan… (see there I go again… lol) I crack myself up…thank you for the review…I hope you continue even after you read this ridiculous-ness :-) I'm sane…really.

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** I LIKE PANCAKES! So fellow sap are you partial to blueberry…strawberry or are you a purist? ;-)

Yes, Obi-Wan beat our dear youngling in no time flat…I just love being in control…(uh oh, I am starting to have a power trip…oh its over now I am okay) you bring your sword I've got the sling shot, we'll get rid of Anakin forever! Ha ha! While we're at let's dear old Palpatine…yeah scary power hungry psycho!

**SuP3R G1R: **Oh Down With Love, one of my favorite Ewan roles, then again I just adore old movies… he was such a handsome piece of man in that movie! I am so glad you think Obi-Wan is in character, I played with those lines for a long while then finally decided I liked them no matter if they weren't exactly what a Jedi would say… :-)

And I can't tell about the baby…it would ruin it! All in due time I promise :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Mrs. skywalker:** sorry, rereading that chapter I see that I wasn't real clear on who was to be in the know and who wasn't… at this moment, the council knows, Dex knows, the handmaidens know (though I didn't state that fact at all in any of the chapters I have just written it in my mind that they do) and Anakin is NOT to know and no one else either, its still on the hush hush ;-) I hope that helps, thanks for the review

**Lehcar Sundance:** ohh, your creepy palpatine voice gave me the heeby geebys! Sith happens ya know… lol

Well I am afraid I am not as good a Jedi as you for peace was but a fleeting memory…though I had hopes for some sort of redeeming quality in him up till the younglings…I even forgave him for Windu…but alas he proved he was Vader through and through.

Luke is cool; Obi is still first in my heart followed by Hon then little Luke who will forever be 'a little short for a storm trooper' ;-) Thanks for the review!

Rain in the spring: I know the jokes were so silly, but it was fun…I am so glad I've got your interest…I hope this chapter has given you something else to add to your ponderings :-) Thanks again for the review!

**Vee017: **Oh savvy! Did you bring me any rum? Yes!…hey this bottle is empty…WHY IS THE RUM GONE? Ohh well just give me back my effects…and my HAT! You say I am the worst pirate you've ever heard of…But you have heard of me!

Yes, I adore PoTC, J/E and most assuredly, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrows swagger! I have always wanted to write a fanfic that was J/E but I have just never been able to get their characters down…it's rather frustrating! The couples who shouldn't be…W/E,A/P I could go on… it's like you want to hit the creators over the head with dull love story script and scream like Dr. Phil at them "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" but instead I act passive aggressively and hunker down at the keyboard and take my own actions with these fanfics…hmph!

So true on all your Anakin and Obi-Wan points! I agree a thousand percent. I am really trying to play up the relationship between them without distracting from the main people who are of course Obi and Padme…but how can you tell the Star Wars story without Anakin? Really I would love to know because I can't stand the kid… lol.

**Destination: **oh you poor thing…without an identity! I hope you remember who you are soon! I am glad you found my fic though! I agree HURRAY for Obidalas and did I hear you correct an ANTI Obidala site? I shudder at the thought and PITY the fool! j/k though it does make me sad.

I am glad that you are enjoying my story! Sometimes its hard writing first person but I enjoy it so much I keep at it, I am glad you like it.

**UltraViolet41:** thank you so much, I am so humbled :-)

**Anniekaty:** Well welcome! And thanks for reading and reviewing! This site is addictive so be warned :-) I am so glad that you've enjoyed my portrayal of Obi-Wan…as you can tell he is one of favorites too! So glad to have you reading!


	6. Waiting

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter one

**CHAPTER SIX  
Waiting**

_5 Months Later_

"Honey, it's kicking!"

I drop my hydro-spanner and nearly trip over the non working air purifier in a dash for the kitchen.

Six months pregnant and everyday is a new experience. It thrills me every time I feel the baby move, every time I hear its tiny heart beat.

"Wow," I grin, hand on her stomach. Her eyes are bright as she looks at me, hand over mine, life… what an awesome thing.

"Tell me about it. I am trying to explain to the Senate floor why I am disappearing every fifteen minutes because this little one likes to plant itself firmly on my bladder," she giggles.

I smile faintly helping her to a chair. She tries to brush me off saying she doesn't need me to baby her, and I know she doesn't…but I like doting on her.

We've been fortunate these last few months; the council has kept me close to Coruscant. I have become almost an expert in negotiations much to my pleasure and to my padawan's dismay. I am grateful because I believe the peace to be ending soon. The rumor of the separatist force is all but known fact. It's just blind hopefuls that ignore the threat. The Jedi have not been asked to step in, as of yet, I just know the request is on the brink.

Padmé has been on every committee that has been put together to try and negotiate a peaceful resolution, but I think that even she knows the struggle is a losing battle, too many are deaf. She is so passionate, I love that about her, but I also am terrified because of it. She makes herself a target with her outspoken views and while I agree and understand her plight, I am looking forward to the time when she will take refuge on Naboo.

Looking at her now in the light blue nightgown she wore the night I returned from Manaan her pregnancy is obvious and radiant, quite the contrast from when I see her as she heads for the Senate. I don't how Sabé and Saché do it, but there isn't a hint of her pregnancy. But loose clothes and such can only work for so long, and can only be unsuspicious for so long.

"Honey, I think we need to talk about Naboo…" I approach the subject gently as we sit together watching a dancing light and water display going on, on the roof across from her apartment.

"I know," she huffs, "I am beginning to look like I swallowed a small planet…I should start thinking about going but we are very close to making a decision on what to do about the separatists. I want to be here when we do."

"I know you do, but we promised the council that we do everything in our power not to jeopardize the Order or the senate…"

"I know all of that! Really Obi-Wan I have thought about all of it! I do want to have our baby on Naboo but…" she snorts in disgust folding her arms.

I shouldn't find her conflict so amusing, but the way she looks now I can't help it.

"You think this is funny Mr. Kenobi? Why don't you try the sore back, throbbing ankles and having to pee every five minutes and then we'll see how funny you think it is! Better yet, why don't you carry this kid for the last three months and I will laugh when you have to go through delivery!" she tries so hard to glare at me but I am sure that the picture she just painted is making the task difficult. I know I find it entirely entertaining.

"I love you," I try kissing her cheek. She frowns then with an overly dramatic sigh says, "I know…and I love you too you insensitive over grown bantha."

I just laugh.

* * *

He is a good husband, truly he is. But there are times I wonder if his mind doesn't takes a vacation. He can be so sweet and thoughtful…he opens doors, brings me a flower out of blue or sends me my favorite Dex's special at my office at the senate for lunch, nice things. Then there are _other _times…

Oh yes, he will find more entertainment in calculating the exact number of texture flecks on the ceiling then hearing about my day. Maybe if I sit real still he'll think I am houseplant and he will sit with me for a while why he feeds and waters me…he might even talk to me then, plants like that you know; plants and wives. He also seems to forget the fact that hiding six months of baby is not the easiest chore in the world.

Like just a few weeks ago the council had him and Anakin escort me to an off-planet meeting, no bid deal right? That's what he thought. Now going off planet is an ordeal anyway but then add baby, two handmaidens, husband, and Mr. Anakin Thousand Questions Skywalker…well it becomes a little more then daunting. And would you believe my loving, caring, adoring husband waltzes in and dares to ask why getting ready is taking so long! AW! I swear it was one of the rare instances where I applied my 'death glare' and was ready to beat him with my shoe! I think it was only because of the crazed look in my eyes that kept him from commenting on the amount of luggage I had. His restraint saved both our marriage and his life.

"This makes three nights in a row, won't Anakin be suspicious?" I ask as we lay in bed, he with the evening news data pad and I with my thoughts.

"He is spending a few days under Master Windu's tutelage…part of his preparations to apply for the Trials," he answers absently, not even looking at me as his fingers tap out the daily word challenge.

"Hmm," I rest my chin on his shoulder peering at his puzzle, "how do think he'll do? Endor…five letter forest moon."

"He's not ready…would you please not do that, I hate being thrown off," he shrugs me off his shoulder, "Besides it could be one of thousands of five letter forest moons!"

I raise an eyebrow, "Okay, if you say so, but Endor is right," I point. He grunts brushing my hand away. "And a nine letter word for…"

"Enough! You have my full attention my darling, exasperating wife," he tosses the pad on the night stand turning to face me expectantly eyes ablaze with good natured irritation.

I grin, "We haven't talked about Naboo since the day before yesterday," I start becoming serious.

"I know, I realize that I might have come across as pushing and I am sorry for that," he sighs.

"You didn't, I just over reacted. Something big is going to happen soon, I feel it. I wanted to be here when it happened but I know that I can't," I sit up a little more.

This is one of those times I think about just what we both have had to give up in the name of this marriage. The choice to remain loyal to my position or to my husband and unborn child isn't really even a choice, but it does make me more aware of how far I would go to protect and ensure our future…I would go to the end of the creation.

"I am sorry, if there were some way I could help or something that I could…" he starts.

I smile interrupting, "You would do it, I know. That means more to me then you know, and that is part of the reason I don't for a second feel bad about my decision to go to Naboo next week."

* * *

I should feel better with Padmé on her way to Naboo, but I don't. In fact, I feel completely out of control. At least with her here I could see here most any time I wanted I could assure myself of her safety. I wanted her to go to Naboo to get away from the stress…and because the Separatist army is very real and very dangerous.

I am a selfish man, I've come to realize, because I would not hesitate to do anything in my power to keep her from even the slightest hint of danger, even if that meant keeping her away from the Senate.

But I am merely an anxious husband without such power. It makes me apprehensive anytime I think about her outspoken opinions; she makes herself a target even though it is innocently. The Separatists do not care that she is a senator, that she is a former Queen all they look at is the fact that she is against them and that is all the motive they need to attack.

_Come on Padmé… _I stare at the holograph receiving/transmitting screen. She should be there by now!

"Incoming message," the stiff program voice announces with no emotion.

"Engage," I state nearly frantic.

"Hello," I answer waiting for the image to clear.

"Hi, I made it! Safe and sound."

Her beautiful smile finds me. Relief fills me and I breathe deep.

"Good, where is Artoo?" I don't see the little droid I had a long talk with, giving it the duty to look after her.

"He is right here, Obi-Wan see?" she laughs beckoning the silver and blue droid into the frame.

"Bweep, dwoo," it states.

"Thank you Artoo, keep an eye on her," I answer.

"Beep, woop," it rolls from view.

"Paddy, wanted me to give you his regards too before I forget," she seems to shift weight from foot to foot. "Honey, I've really got to _go_…it was a long trip," she laughs.

"Okay, thank you for contacting me," I grin not wanting to let the screen go black.

"Of course, I love you," she blows me a kiss.

"Love you too," I smile sadly and the screen does black.

* * *

Explaining to the senate that I had a long time family friend that wished to see me because his health was failing was both a lie and a convincing story. However, that trip extending to two and half months and still going is something all together different. Oh, well.

I am ready to have this baby! Do you hear me little one…I said I am ready to see you now!

I know Obi-Wan thought that when I went to Naboo I would have a peaceful rest that I would just lounge and sleep… he's never been pregnant! I have been fighting Paddy too, who thinks that women who are pregnant should do nothing but sit and be waited on…after giving him a long lecture he doesn't protest as much now, though I am sure Obi-Wan has gotten an ear full of complaining. Sit, rest, sleep, relax, I don't think so!

Since coming, I have replanted the south garden, re decorated the reading room in the master bedroom, converting it to a nursery, I have drafted several motions to the senate regarding our humanitarian efforts in the Far Reaches, as well as a few briefs on our intergalactic spending. Take it easy…? HA!

I am so excited though, Obi-Wan comes today! He wanted to come sooner, but it just hasn't been possible. Soon, soon, oh not soon enough…come Baby I've waited long enough don't you think?

* * *

"Be diligent, be observant and please Anakin, be careful!" I cautioned him before he left for Dantooine. The council arranged for Anakin to attend, with a few other students, a history seminar at the Teaching Enclave there so I could go to Naboo to witness the birth of my child.

I am still a little confused by the council's approach to this. I know they feel it is the will of the Force but if, or rather, when the Order finds out about my marriage and child it could seriously damage so many. The basis of what the Jedi are founded on is so strict and absolute. It is not that I think myself such a significant part of the Order that it could not endure my loss but rather because of who my padawan is. Anakin, too powerful, too emotional, too angry, too anxious for his own good.

But I don't want to dwell on the infinite sea of 'what ifs' I would rather think about an even more astonishing bit of reality. I am going to be a dad. Soon, very soon my wife and I are going to hold our child and our lives will change so dramatically I don't know if I will even recognize us. The anticipation is making me insane.

They really need to put the landing pad a bit closer to the Lake! This one is only twenty minutes away but at this moment it feels like eternity.

"Obi-Wan, welcome back!" Paddy meets me just before the entrance with a friendly hug.

"Thank you where is…" I start too focused on my goal to be cordial.

"Garden, she's been working in the gardens all morning said she needed something to keep her busy till you got here," he calls even as I am heading into the house.

I head for the bedroom first, my arms loaded with a special gift. I know exactly where to put it too.

After a few minutes of preparation, I exit through the massive glass double doors to the balcony. I find Padmé instantly. I take a moment just to watch her. She is beautiful, I've told her that so many times but she just laughs me off saying she doesn't know how pregnancy is beautiful. I just shake my head in wonder that she can't see just how stunning she is. She glows, she carries life…life! She gives life to our child and she seems not to understand how it awes me; she doesn't understand that I find her stunning.

I make my way to her without the slightest sound, "Hello Beautiful," I smile watching the sun play across her face.

She jumps slightly face turning to me with a glorious smile, "Obi-Wan!"

She tries to stand, "I've been waiting for you all morning, we thought you'd never come!" she half cries, half laughs, brushing the dirt from her cream pants.

"I had to see Anakin off," I take her hands helping her with infinite tenderness.

"I'm just glad you're finally here," she chokes welcoming me with a long lingering kiss.

I hold her close, her presence, her in my arms…it gives me peace. If I believed in luck, which I don't, I would think I was the luckiest man in the galaxy.

"I've got something for you…it's in the house," I pull back, arms still around her, tipping her chin so her eyes meet mine.

She grins with excitement and I take her hand leading her into the house.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Do you all hate me? I don't blame you, I am sorry, I have no excuse. I humbly hang my head and beg for mercy. Please forgive me. :-) pretty please…with Obi-Wan on top... _uh oh…! gutter alert ! …_Never mind, please just don't hate me too much for taking so long to get this up :-) Thank you all so much for your get well wishes I think I am finally over the bug… yeah:-) **

**The title was kind of a dedication to all ya faithful patient readers who have done just that, 'wait' for this chapter I hope you enjoyed. RaeAnne**

**Lehcar Sundance: **Hee, hee Lord Farquad, that is an interesting picture there…same big black suit for the dear Lord Farquad? So glad you enjoyed :-)

**Sassy-satine:** yeah Leia was a big 'duh' that's why I tried a throw a curve ball with the 'Vader' thing lol :-) and it was very fun writing Padmé as the paranoid wife silly huh :-) Thanks so much for reading!

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** Apple huh, yum! Oh so glad to hear you are a J/E fan too! Long live the really bad eggs and the infamous 'Island Scene' (many a good fan fic have been based on that one real wonder… he, he)

Speaking of Island scenes, I haven't heard about Ewan's new movie! I am so jealous! Island: beach, beach: sand, sand: sun…sun: Ewan without a shirt! YUM-**_E_**! A clone huh, goes from killing clones to being a clone…is irony or what?

**Zan189:** so glad that the Vader caught you by surprise, I was hoping it wouldn't be an expected twist :-) I too adore a story that keeps you interested and guessing, I am so glad that I was able to throw a twist in there :-)

So glad you like my portrayal of the Obi and Padmé. I can assure that while the ending is all the way written it is no a way a sappy soap opera ending. It's still sad but there is a measure of happiness a bit higher then originally planned. I want to give the readers a happy ending…and in truth myself too. I was getting depressed writing the end! LoL

I thank you for thinking I have talent…sometimes I feel so painfully untalented, and so very boring and predictable that when I get such a nice complement it perks up my day :-)

**Sparkle85:** I agree Obidala is just awesome, such fun reading/writing and a baby, who doesn't like a baby? So glad you enjoyed, thanks for the review!

**xInuyashaxangelx:** I am glad that is weird in a good way ;-) But I don't want to give too much away :-) I am so glad you're enjoying!

**Esteban T. Rodriguez: **so glad you like it! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Aiska Kenobi: **so glad you enjoyed the chapter! I think everyone will like this new story line better then the original :-) appreciate the review as always Saskia!

**mrs. skywalker:** me too, oh I envy Padmé! But at least I can pretend… lol

**eac-dudette:** so glad you'll keep reading I appreciate it!

**S. B. Kisses:** thank you!

**Sarahhillary39: **so glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!

**SuP3R G1R:** Yes, Padmé makes me jealous, I want to be her! Sarcastic, dry humor Kenobi…makes me sigh, too good for his own good I swear! And I live to make my reviewers happy :-)

**Vee017:** I know, doesn't that sound weird, Leia and Vader Kenobi and baby Obi-Wan…gives me the willies but it was so fun to try and throw a twist in there! I am glad everyone seemed to like the family stuff and Padmé over reacting… hehehe :-)

Yeah practice really makes all the difference. I started with Dr. Quinn (man I am so embarrassed, but it was years ago… and it was only ONE lol) then went to (and if you tell anyone this next one I will adamantly deny it but I was like 13, 14 so you must remember that) Dawson's Creek, then X-Files, I have dabbled a bit in Law and Order: SVU, CSI the original and CSI Miami along with a couple others though only a very small fraction are posted here. All this J/E talk is really, really making want to write a J/E story! In fact it has me finding all pirate stuff…I have my I heart Capt. Jack Sparrow button firmly in place, my Pirate Girl sticker affixed, my pirate jewels found, my pirate flag waving and darn it, I am too young for rum otherwise it would be in hand!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Starnat:** thank you ;-)

**Nyoko:** spanglish…I have a hard enough time with English! LOL So glad you 100 hooked and I must confess do you know how long it took me to figure out how to make (') thing over Padmés' name? This chapter. Yeah, I can do just about anything with Word…but that one had me stumped, but I am victorious!

Well thank you, I appreciate that you think I should remain true to my ending and I would except I do actually like this new one better my first one had me just about crying lol. Don't worry it's still sad, just not AS sad :-) So glad you are enjoying this story! Vader…hmm oh a name, what's in a name…hmm lol

**The rain the spring:** well I refer to myself as Obi-Wan's girl…then again no one ever said I was sane either, hehehe. So glad you like the chapter, thanks for reviewing!

**Resurrected Angel:** Thank you for both your reviews! I am so glad you are liking my story, and yes, Vader as Obi's father's name is creepy, I thought it up and it still seems creepy to me.

**Stella Lovegood:** Hehehe I think we all share the same sentiment Vader Kenobi creepy! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! Thanks for reviewing. And if anything looks funny here it's because English is my mother language, I just sometimes abuse it lol :-)


	7. Our Rain

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter one**  
**

**CHAPTER SEVEN:  
Our Rain**

"Oh my…Obi-Wan…" I manage though I am crying. There standing brilliantly in the middle of the nursery is the most beautiful white bassinet I have ever seen.

"I…I…" I stutter trying to cover my gasp. White lace covers it, a small canopy of nearly shear lace with trim of pearl like satin cascades from a small anchor of rosettes on the ceiling over the bed where it is pulled back with a small rope of braided white and blue satin, then pools on the floor. It's entirely elegant and almost decadent but yet I can see our baby lying sleeping there.

"It isn't so frilly; I thought that it would work for either a girl or boy. I've been looking everywhere, but I never found just the right one till this one," he smiles so proudly and as well, he should. This is such a thoughtful wonderful gift.

I've painted the nursery soft blue and added hints of soft yellow…a bit of water and a bit of sky, or at least the sun. The changing table, the small dresser already filled with things Sabé, Saché and I made, a rocking chair made by Paddy with Kenobi, carved on it, the colored glass sun catcher made by dear Jannsen…even the mobile made of polished, bent, silverware from Dex, the room is complete now with the bassinet.

"I…am speechless," I laugh my steady stream of tears dwindling to a trickle, "Parents…a baby, can you believe it?"

As much as I truly love this new gift from Obi-Wan, I think the piece I treasure the most is the little slightly battered and scared wood chest with chipped and faded paint that bears the name Kenobi. The chest had been Obi-Wan's, it was the only thing he could remember having since… he could remember. Obi-Wan gave it to me to bring here the week I left, I placed in it the baby quit that had been made by my grandmother for my mother who had used it for me and now I will use it for my child. I retrieve the blanket and lay in the new bed; I am thrilled to see that the old blends seamlessly with the new.

He wraps me in his arms and I lay my head against his heart feeling safe and content, "Sometimes it feels like a dream," I whisper afraid that if I doubt aloud I will wake from it all if it is indeed a dream.

"Obi-Wan…" I start intending on thanking him again, to tell him how grateful I am to be married to such a wonderful man…to be living this life with him, but instead I start to sob again. I know he knows all of those things already without me saying a word because he just smiles and lets me cry.

* * *

"Anakin my dear boy, how are you?" Chancellor Palpatine greets the young padawan.

"Chancellor," Anakin replies remembering his Maser warning him of politicians, though he always wondered why, "I am well, just returning from Dantooine."

"Yes, that's right…Where is your Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Palpatine questions icily twisting his chair to and fro behind the massive black desk.

"He is on assignment."

"Really, most interesting," Palpatine folds his hands leaning back in the chair, "Why aren't you with him?"

Anakin raises an eyebrow, he hadn't really wondered, accepting the council's causal answer of 'a simple mission that arose after you left'.

"I had already left for the enclave when he was assigned," he shrugged.

"How convenient… I mean it seems my young friend, your mentor is leaving you out a lot," the Chancellor muses tossing a paperweight made to resemble a Fire Eye round gem, a rare find that can only be found in the deep mines on the volcanic planet of Mustafar, from hand to hand.

"I don't know what you mean," Anakin turns from Chancellor, favoring the view the vast windows offered.

"Well there was the extended Naboo mission, this one, and before that weren't you in demonstrations with Mace Windu?"

Anakin turned his head just enough so he could catch the movement of the Chancellors hands, "I was interviewing with Master Windu for several days as part of the application to take the Trials."

Restless and emotionally distraught Anakin paces a bit, gaze still lingering on the scenes playing outside the window.

"Oh I see," Palatine sighs sadly moving to stand a few steps away from the young man.

Both men now watch the outside with distracted interest.

"Was your application accepted?"

Anakin's face slowly hardens, mouth pulled to a thin angry line, "No. Master Windu said I was too eager to show off…among other things, and my Master agreed…" his words fade.

"I see," Palpatine nods with sympathy, "I am afraid, that they are trying to hold you back. You are the greatest Jedi that was ever been or ever will be."

Conflict battles inside of Anakin as he remembers his Master's avid plea, _"You need to learn patience and humility both of which I can not teach you". _He watches the tired reflection of the Chancellor in the clear window offering no wisdom, commanding nothing, just being, "My Master and Master Windu are wise Jedi, I trust them," he forces though his mind wrestles with the doubt.

"Oh, of course, and as well you should. I was just merely observing that your fellow Jedi seem a little threatened by your power. I see that you will be great, it is so obvious. Anakin your power is a gift you should not hide it! I just hope that your Masters see you as I do… I just want you to reach your full potential," Palaptine lets his voice spirit on, "That's all I want, just the best for you," his sentence ends with a dramatic sigh.

"Sometimes I wonder…" Anakin fights his emotions, _Palaptine knows me, understands me…he wants what's best for me…not what's best for the Jedi _he thinks breathing becoming labored, _Is Obi-Wan trying to hold me back…?_ he thinks the question ruefully, hands clenching at his sides.

"He says I need to be more accepting—accepting of my training! He wants me not to feel…not feel anything! He wants me to be stoic, void, callous…I can't be like him! I've seen people slaughtered and have felt blind rage, I want to strike with vengeance, he doesn't want me to kill in anger," words and pent up resentment tumble free, like the volcano the Chancellor's paperweight came from. Erupting lava of hurt, rocks of incommunicable anger spew from the once subdue mountain that had been silently simmering all along.

"Obi-Wan is a weak man," Palaptine beings, but gets a glare from Anakin, alerting him that the had pushed too far, "I just mean to say, that while your Master is a very adequate Jedi I believe that he and most the Jedi Order lack the strength you have. The strength to embrace the powerful emotions that would in the end control them instead of the other way around. But you, you Anakin, you have the strength and the internal fortitude to make the emotions bend to your will, you could harness the power! It would make you even stronger!" Palpatine speaks with passion and exuberance, "But your Master seems unwilling to let you try," he shrugs with weary.

Anakin ponders the though, could it be? Could it be that the council, his own Master has been trying to strip him of emotion because they know he could control it while they couldn't? Could it truly be they were jealous?

Palpatine watches the visual reaction of the padawan and inwardly celebrates his victory. He delights in the fact that he has started the wheels turning in the pliable mind of the 'Chosen One'. Soon, oh very soon, darkness will consume.

* * *

"Obi-Wan, I swear if you…if you ever touch me again…" she gasps gripping my hand like a vice.

"Its okay honey…it's alright," I try and bathe her brow with a cool washcloth; she'll have nothing of it.

"Don't tell me it's alright you aren't squeezing life from between your legs now are you!" she glares voice ravaged with pain as she gasps, another contraction beginning.

"I know…I'm sorry…but it will be over soon," I plead beginning to lose feeling in my hand.

"Sure…okay…aww it hurts!" she chokes back a scream.

"Sex is evil! …Pure, evil…I should have listened…to my mother," she moans head turning to her pillow contraction fading.

I have to laugh, "Oh honey,' I kiss her hand wishing I could do something.

"It's almost time," Rosa the midwife announces after checking Padmé.

"Good, I want this baby out…now!" Padmé grunts, forehead beaded heavily with perspiration, nightgown sticking to her body.

"Almost baby, almost," I assure kissing her knuckles.

* * *

Staring out a high window in the Jedi Temple a young man contemplates his future. Closing his eyes, he reaches out, reaches deep…deep inside of himself.

Flashes of his mother's face make him weak; vulnerable…he still feels the loss. His mother's face fades a bit, in its place comes the combination of Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan…the padawan that would become his Master. Was it so long ago that they had found him a slave in the desert? How much had he changed…had his world changed? Too much, too little?

Too often, he felt like the helpless boy dreaming of his freedom, his mother's freedom. Too often, the ache of need crawled over his skin, the ache for a loving touch, the ache to make life fair.

He had been so sure of what he wanted; he was so sure he wanted to be a Jedi. It was his greatest hope, deepest desire…what had changed?

The light from the sun had faded, now replaced with the artificial glow of man made luminance. At this height the sky cleared, the glinting reality barely faint below his view.

Violent, painful images of his mother…of Padmé? What is happening? What is the cause, the origin? The young man can't help but weep, the feeling of loss, of emptiness, his complete loss of control making him sag, knees weak. Maybe if he had been raised from birth like his Master to be a Jedi, he could overcome this, perhaps if he didn't know he was the Chosen One…that he didn't know how great his power really was he wouldn't be tempted to try and challenge the hands of fate.

Like a rolling wave, a movement in the Force makes him stagger back. What could make the Force move so? Had this movement, this new energy changed the future, damned the past or perhaps just shaken the present? This young learner isn't sure, but the Force is reeling.

* * *

"A beautiful baby girl!" Rosa announces it barely registers through my fog of exhaustion even as a small voice cries out.

She is here…my daughter. I weep, I have been crying the whole time I know, but this time I cry from joy.

"Oh honey she is just perfect," Obi-Wan leans over me brushing my sticky hair away from my forehead and kissing it.

"I want to see her," I manage my mouth dry and body limp against the pillows, I want to see her! I have waited nine months for her!

"Just a minute, Rosa is cleaning her up…" he laughs though tears slide from the corners of his eyes; he grips my hand like he did the whole way through. There is awe in his voice, and pure love, my heart soars.

"Here we are…meet your daughter," Rosa presents us with a bundle of pink.

I am trembling all over…this is our child! Our daughter, all this time of waiting and her she is… A wave of love rushes over me so hard I can't breathe; I laugh and cry in awe as Rosa puts her in my arms. I loved this tiny one as she grew inside of me but now as I hold her somehow that love has just magnified by infinity.

Ten tiny toes, ten tiny fingers…her daddy's nose and…my chin.

"Obi-Wan…" I choke,

"I know…I know…" he replies hoarsely brushing my cheek and looking down at our daughter with tears falling.

"It's your turn to hold her," I shift towards him lifting her up to him.

* * *

My daughter, I could collapse in awe. My daughter, I am now a full fledged father.

I never fathomed I could be this fortunate. I never believe…or wanted love, a family…till I met Padmé. She turned my life upside down and sideways, she woke my cold heart up and for the first time I knew the earth shattering love and desire to have family, to have someone to love and love you in return unconditionally. And now with this precious, precious child we have a family. A family!

"It's your turn to hold her."

What? No, I mean I might break her…or something. I haven't had a chance to read the manual…Where is Rosa I need the instructions. I just look from my wife to my daughter in shock.

"She won't break…come on she's your daughter," Padmé seems to read my thoughts as she smiles.

"Okay…" I whisper still a bit unsure, receiving the small beautiful bundle of joy.

"Oh…" my voice hitches, "Hi there, little one…I'm your daddy," I touch her tiny fist. The miracle of life is indeed truly a miracle.

Her eyes open slightly, I watch with amazement as she takes in her world, "I'm your daddy," I say it again, still savoring the newness and amazement of the term.

"She needs a name," Padmé grins at me.

"I know," I answer meeting her eyes over the top of our babies head.

We never settled on a name; we thought we would know for sure, when we saw him/her and I know...I know for sure.

"Leia," we say it together.

"It's perfect, just perfect," Padmé smiles and I kiss my daughters tiny hand then my wife, "Thank you for her."

* * *

I wonder if there is a more beloved picture then the one painted when a father holds his child. I personally doubt it.

Two weeks old, how fast the time goes. I love watching Obi-Wan with Leia. I never really thought about the fact he never was around babies and therefore a little apprehensive about caring for her. I didn't realize how fortunate I really was to have the devotion of my parents, I didn't realize that that love and guidance would help create in me the warm parental connection to my child.

Obi-Wan first seemed completely aloof, watching from the side but once I realized it was just because he was baffled by it all, not knowing exactly how a 'father' should act, we started working together and now he spends every moment with her and seems taken with the role of father as naturally as possible.

I watch him now; he snuck from our bed a few minutes ago when Leia barely fussed. I heard her too, but pretended sleep because I know he savors these late night moments with her. And I like sneaking in and watching.

He rocks her softly cradled in his gentle arms, the moonlight streaming across them. Unbidden tears trickle down my cheeks; this is what I have desired since I can remember, a husband, a child, a family. The very few years I remember growing up with my parents are cherished memories, and even though I had a good life growing up with dear guardians who looked after me when I went through school and into politics, it was never the same, I wanted a family. Now, here we are a little unconventional perhaps, but I think you'd be hard pressed to find a family with more love.

"You look like your mother…just beautiful…" I catch his whispered words.

"I've never been a dad before…so you are going to have to be easy on me okay? I figure since you've never been a kid before either we can learn together okay?" he softly laughs.

I put a hand over my mother to hide my giggle. He was truly concerned that there wasn't some sort of 'book' or the like on child rearing; he was most distraught when I told him we would be effectively winging it.

I watch for a time more, and then the rocking chair slows, and then stops. I venture a step closer thinking he might have fallen asleep.

I creep as quietly as I can to them, he is in deed asleep!

"Oh Obi-Wan," I sigh contently reaching to brush away the forever non compliant strands of hair that fall across his brow.

"Yes?"

I nearly have a heart attack when his eyes open and he grins at me.

"I thought you were asleep!" I hiss through my teeth snatching my hand away.

He just smirks proudly.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I accuse lowly, because Leia seemes to be truly asleep unless her father has taught her already to pull pranks, which I seriously doubt.

"I did, that'll teach you to spy on us."

"Hmph!" I put my hands of my hips, "I was not spying, merely observing my husband and _my _daughter! Is that so terrible?"

"No…no honey not in the least," he reaches out a hand to take hold of my hip and tugs me near, "I like that you watch us, I love watching you with her," he dips his chin a smile spreading.

I smile to myself, satisfied with that, "She is something else isn't she?" I lift a hip to rest on the arm of the chair, leaning on his shoulder.

"Yes she is," he looks from her to me, "Thank you," he kisses me.

"She is just as much yours as she is mine…no matter how much I may claim…seeing as how I did carry her for nine months…" I tease lightheartedly.

He doesn't smile, just stares at me his eyes intent and loving.

"What?" I ask.

"I mean thank you for everything, for teaching me love, showing me love…for saving me."

I tremble, this man who is so strong, so wise, so in control of everything is saved by me?

"As you've saved me time and time again," I kiss his temple, "We are two halves reuniting…two incomplete pieces brought together forged by the fire of love to be as one."

"Indeed love, the union of water and sky to complete the circle of life."

How fitting, water and sky…he and I, and what could be more perfect then our daughter, Leia whose names means rain…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **oh a quick note, those who haven't read part one **Human** the water/sky references are from that story and though I can't think of the chapter off the top of my head there is place in the story where they talk about their love being the rain, so if ya all are a bit confused its explained in part one. Thanks for reading! RA

**Sassy-satine: **he,he,he…yeah I just thought the name fit Anakin, though I am sure if we all thought about a bit we could think of a whole lot more names that are more fitting…and more derogatory lol Thanks always for reviewing!

**Zan189:** Thank you so much! Yes, I would have to imagine that carrying around anything that kept kicking, and giving bathroom urgencies and was about the size of a small planet for nine months it wouldn't be fun…as my mother assures me of every time I give her grief. If I had a dime for every time I heard "Just wait till you have a child of your own…" LoL

Again thank you for such wonderful praise :-)

**Sarahhillary39:** thank you!

**Sparkle85:** Thank you! I am so glad you like it.

**Sir-writes-alot**: Oh, I appreciate the reviews when ever they are possible, no matter how few or far between, I am just grateful when someone takes the time to review, it truly does make me so happy!

**Esteban T. Rodriguez: **I did check out your story and left the answer in how to get the é over Padmé's name in my review. I am glad you enjoyed my last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too. In fact, I have sent Aayla Secura over to you in good faith that you will enjoy and review ;-) Thanks again

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: **I just saw the trailer for The Island on TV (I even went to see Batman Begins…and while I won't get started on the yumminess of Christian Bale, the only previews I saw were not that wonderful…though I can hardly wait to see Fantastic 4, Brothers Grimm looks like it could be interesting…and since I just adore Johnny Depp and loved the book, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory caught my attention LOL) and it looks like it could be very good, I must say Ewan looked might good lol.

Glad you liked the last chapter, and alas, I agree even our perfect couple can't hold up to the name all the time… hehehe.

**xInuyashaxangelx: **So glad you enjoyed :-)

**SuP3R G1R: **oh I am sorry there hasn't been much action as of late…I am trying to work it in…I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am working Anakin's fate into the mix a bit… I hope it adds a bit of interests to it:-) Thanks for reviewing!

**starnat:** Every time I hear it I jump for joy, every time I love it, so if you continue to love my fic, I will continue to love to hear you do so please please continue :-)

**Vee017: **Oh, I am so sorry about your basement! I've had a hot water tank go out on me and fill the house and that I can assure is not a pleasant thing either, so I so sympathize! I am glad my story helped; even if it just was a wee bit :-)

I know I cracked myself up writing about Obi carrying the baby…staunch, formal, dry humored Obi carrying a baby…and going through labor! Do you think he would have a comment like on Episode III after Anakin lands the half of ship "Another happy landing"? LoL So glad my story could brighten your bad day, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Mrs. skywalker:** Okay, who told? LoL you are too good, I suppose it was kind of bad concealed secret, lol. Hope you enjoyed anyway even if you did ruin the surprise lol :-)

**the rain in spring: **Oh agree I do, Obi's girl, what a great piece of Jedi candy to have on your arm…awww, I am grinning like a fool! Thank you for reviewing!


	8. Saying Goodbye

**CHAPTER EIGHT:  
Saying Goodbye  
**

"Do you really have to go back so soon?" Padmé asks me softly as I pack my small bag.

"I am afraid so, I wish I didn't. The idea of leaving is…" I clench my teeth in anger, "I just don't have a choice," I answer shortly zipping close the bag with irritation.

She takes a small step back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped," I grunt, "I wish I could stay here and I am just angry that I can't… I shouldn't take it out on you though," I sit heavily on the bed.

"I know, I didn't mean to make the matter worse," she sits next to me.

"I still shouldn't have snapped," I take her hand turning it palm up, looking at how my hand engulfs hers.

"I'll be leaving myself here soon…and the thought of it breaks my heart," she whispers tears coming.

"I know, soon though my love, soon she'll be with us on Coruscant," I try and resolve myself, so I can sound confident.

She nods into my shoulder, "But I want her to come now."

"Soon, darling, soon, I promise."

* * *

I hang back silently watching from my stone balcony as Obi-Wan talks with Paddy in the court yard. Leia is in a stroller pushed by Obi-Wan. 

These men both mean so much to me, they walk amongst the gardens and I am sure it's not the roses they are discussing but rather Leia and I.

I have a feeling of almost panic building in me and I am not sure why. It's come on all of a sudden. It's like a voice inside of me is screaming but I remain silent, the action is making me dizzy. It's a fear coming over me like a thundercloud. I am shivering though the sun is high, my stomach is in knots and my knees are weakening. I don't know what is going on! I feel like crying, my throat clenches with unvoiced sobs.

There is something coming, I don't know what, I don't know when, but I know it is going to bring me to my knees.

* * *

"Your daughter is beautiful, Obi-Wan," Paddy grins. 

"Looks like her mom," I nod proudly, "Paddy I have to ask a big favor of you," I mutter stopping at a bench.

"I know," he sits beside me.

I look at him bewildered for moment then I remember, "Jedi, of course."

He smiles.

"It's a big favor I know. But there isn't anyone Padmé and I trust more," I rock the stroller a bit.

"We would like to take Leia with us when we go back…but it won't be possible for a while because we have to get things under control and Paddy, we think of you as family and we want her to be with family...we want her safe," I circle the issue with uneasiness. Asking this of him, I know could be hard because of his past.

"Paddy we'll understand if you don't feel comfortable with this," I search his face.

"You mean because of losing my wife and child?"

"Well yes, I can't imagine losing both Padme and Leia," I shudder at just the thought.

"I appreciate your concern but it would be a great pleasure and honor looking after Leia. I saw Padmé grow up and now I will see her daughter," Paddy smiles with fondness and a bit of melancholy, his eyes a bit teary.

"It was a boy…"

I realize he is talking about his child.

"CadiLynn so wanted to be a mother, she could not wait! We were so anxious…I never saw it coming…" he stares far off.

I would speak but I have no words and perhaps it is best because I don't think he is opening up for me to offer empty words sympathy.

"I loved her, how I loved her! I was so angry when she died. I hated everything, everyone! I turned my back on the Force on life… I was ready to die too. Everything worth living for died the moment my beloved and our son died…" he looks to the balcony where Padmé had been standing moments ago, then turns back to me.

"Then I met Luke Naberrie. He found me drunk, inches from death outside a cantina, I don't know what compelled him to drag me back to his home and have his wife sober me up, but he did.

"That started our friendship. He introduced me, once I was more aware of what was going on, to his wife Maria and his daughter Padmé…she was a month old. I looked at her and saw my son; he would have been just about that age. It was both healing and torture.

"Luke and I talked and I soon told him of my various skills including mechanics and basic maintenance abilities and eventually he whittled out of me the cause of my near suicide. Knowing I had little if no reason to continue on he stabilized me and brought me here to be caretaker.

"I tried to separate myself from the darling Padmé, but as you found out as an adult her charm is irresistible and she had me wrapped around her finger in no time. I adored her, and she followed me around pulling the flowers instead of the weeds in the garden beds because she thought the common weed was prettier."

He pauses to look at Leia and I know he must have been remembering Padmé.

"When Luke and Maria were killed during the Civil Uprising I was the one that found Luke just before he passed…He made me promise to look after Padmé, she was only ten at the time and away at school. And from that moment on I looked after her…" he looks over to me, "That is till you came along," he grins widely, "wasn't much need for me after that, as it should be. You married my little Padmé and became her protector…though I must confess I still keep my eye on her when I can…nothing against you but she will always be the little girl to me," he smiles and tears glisten in his eyes.

I find tears in my own and I can't seem to speak around the lump in my throat.

"I will look after Leia as I did Padmé, I will keep her safe till you are able to take her with you," he nods looking to Leia who has awoken, yawned.

"Thank you Paddy," I hug the man who kept my wife safe till I came along, who will now look after my daughter till I can come back and get her.

* * *

"The Separatists are on the move, they have banded together even stronger while you've been away," Master Windu says with disgust as he, Master Yoda and myself walk a long corridor in the Jedi Temple. 

"What is the Senate doing to stop it?" I ask folding my hands into my sleeves.

"There is talk that the Chancellor is pushing to assemble a Republic Army…"

Padmé had thought something like this would be happening; I've come to share that belief.

"They intend to vote in the next few days…We assume your wife will be there for the vote," Master Windu arches an eyebrow.

"I am sure she will be. She has been very involved in regard to the Separatists threat," seeing as how she was one of the first to know of it.

"Peaceful resolution she seeks, yes?" Master Yoda contemplates.

"She does, as I am sure everyone does," I nod and unfortunately believe there will no answer without blood shed; how I wish I were wrong.

"Agreed."

We continue on, and then pause in the breezeway looking down to the young Jedi trainees.

"By the way, congratulations on your baby, a girl right?" Master Windu leans on the rail.

I feel a surge of pride come on, along with an unstoppable smile, "Yes, we named her Leia. She looks just like her mother," I laugh.

Master Yoda and Master Windu exchange glances… uh oh.

"Leia was my mother's name, I know. Qui-Gon told me," I state lowly.

"Qui-Gon always breaking rules…but good Jedi he was," Master Yoda answers without rebuke.

"Yes, he was a good Jedi," Master Windu echoes and his eyes narrow on me and I know that he is saying this is to be the last time we speak of my parents. Rules are rules, and this is breaking them.

"Skywalker, his training well?" Master Yoda changes the subject.

"Yes, he is making great progress. I believe he will be ready for the trials soon."

He has been acting strangely since I've arrived back, aloof and cold. It's a bit strange, but not really, in the grand scheme of things I suppose, he is after all still a teenager.

"Cloudy…future is," Master Yoda shakes his head.

"Find your padawan Master Kenobi and meet the council in an hour, there are things to discuss."

"Yes Master."

* * *

"She will be fine, Padmé, I will take good care of her," Paddy promises as I prepare to board my ship. 

"I know you will Paddy," I sigh tears sliding down my cheeks, "You took good care of me…It's just her father left only a few days ago and now I am leaving too!" I hold her against me, heart breaking.

I hate this, I don't want to leave! I wasn't supposed to be leaving for another week yet.

"It will be okay, truly, you will go to Coruscant, take care of business and before you now it, you will be back here taking this precious one with you."

I nod numbly. The moment of panic like on the day Obi-Wan left, returns. I try and convince myself it is just my motherly instincts running rapid. It doesn't soothe completely but I manage to breathe.

"Padmé…" Paddy begins voice full of concern.

"It's okay…" I choke trying to will my arms to turn Leia over to him.

"Thank you Paddy," I cry finally able to put my baby in his arms.

"Keep an eye on that husband of yours okay?" he hugs me careful of Leia.

"I will," I hug him tight tears cascading.

"I love you like a daughter Padmé," he holds me at arms length.

My shoulders sway and I tremble, "I love you too Paddy," I kiss his cheek.

"Bye Leia, momma loves you," I kiss her downy head.

With barely a glance back, for fear my resolve will crumble, I escape to my ship.

"We are ready milady," Rabé, my handmaiden filling in for Saché who had to return to Theed for a family emergency tells me.

"Alright," I shutter drying my eyes.

* * *

"We've been over the proposed plan for the Republic Army, and we feel…" 

The doors to the council's chambers burst open interrupting Master Windu's statement.

"There has been an attack!" the young messenger announces, breathing heavy.

"What happened?" Master Windu demands in calm though concerned voice.

"Senator Amidala's cruiser has been blown up…"

**

* * *

AN: Just a wee bit of a cliff hanger, hope you don't hate me :-) It's seems like I was going to say something else, but I can't remember hehehe. Hope you enjoyed! RA**

**Oh now I remember I am going out of town for the next six months and won't be able to update…. Just kidding! Aren't I funny? ….. (_Okay…watch the head with those stones will ya….geesh… I thought it was funny ;-)_**

**Zan189: **Thank you, I am glad the element of surprise is remaining some what in tacked. I am having a time with three, I have been writing it since…well the end of May and it so far it has suffered revisions, editing, scribbles (silly me, I have it written instead of typed) notes in the margins and a crisis of writers worry that no one will read it. LOL So I am so glad to hear that you are looking forward to it! J Thanks for reading!

**MoldyKetchup: **So glad you enjoyed, I agree I have seen some fathers who shouldn't be…there should be a list of do's and don'ts a manual of sorts, I am sure the children would be grateful! LOL I so appreciate the review!

**Sassy-satine:** I hadn't really even thought about the water/rain till I was working on a different Obidala and it had rain…a light went off and it hit "DUH!" so I went in and reworked some scenes. Did you know Leia really means weary? Yeah I actually looked it up out of curiosity; three seconds on Google and bam and there it was…Rain worked better though for my story hehehe :-) Thank you so much for always reviewing,

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: **I had a wonderful 4th thank you, and I hope you did too if indeed you are Red, White and Blue true :-) (side note, I was looking at your stories/profile I was getting ready to read one of your Lord of the Rings fics, I just love LotR, and I wanted to say how much I love your youth pastor's KFC line, I cracked up and how true! So while I have yet to read your fic, though I am getting to it, I had to say how much I love that quote.)

Christian Bale, oh he was indeed some nice eye candy in Batman. Him waking up to Alfred getting on to him about his bruises…yum!

Yes, Anakin is indeed a moron and it saddens me. But not everyone can be as perfect as Obi-Wan I suppose… :-) Thank you so much for reviewing, I enjoy them so much.

**Sarahhillary39:** No Luke, at least for the moment… in time though of course :-) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**SuP3R G1R:** Yes Obi-Wan like most everything else is a perfect father, well striving to be a perfect father anyway. Yes dear Palpy, I can't stand the guy, just gives me the willies. Those I must confess he is sorta fun to write…hehe, thanks for reviewing!

**S.B. Kisses:** thank you:-)

**Nyoko:** Thank you so much, I am glad you are enjoying my fic…truly so very glad :-)

Hey, if you ever get that space time continuum thingy figured out I am so there, I'll even bring a few of my spike heels that have been used to bring many a man to their knees! Aw, yes we can save the galaxy not with a lightsaber or blaster but rather some multifunctional footwear! Yee haw!

I am glad you like the obidala moments and are enjoying this story! I love your reviews; they brighten my day and encourage my writing. So as always thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Amber75:** I appreciate your reviews when ever you able to leave them few and/or far between, thank you so very much.

**Mrs. skywalker:** thank you, Anakin will find out…am I terrible for dragging it out so much? I hope not, I am trying to bring straight all the kinks…I hope ya all aren't getting frustrated with me…

**Vee017:** Keeping me on my toes LOL yeah, you are making me work… I must be honest it didn't even occur to me about Obi-Wan feeling Padmé's pain…like duh of course he would! I was so busy putting other spins on it…I suppose I was hoping to make him the traditional 'father' and then writing in Anakin's run ins with Palpatine…it didn't even cross my mind LOL. Now I feel stupid… LOL

Oh, perfect image you painted there, Obi and "Never again" that just sounds like him… too funny. I am so glad you enjoyed this chapter, I really was anxious to see how everyone reacted to just Leia if they would be put off by changing the plot so much…because if they are put off by that…the are going to be shocked when they read three…anyway thank you so much for the kind review!

**Sparkle85:** Thank you so much…such a nice review! I am glad you liked it!

**lazy.kender: **Let me first say thank you so much for your reviews on part I, I am so glad you enjoyed it too.

I don't really hate Anakin, not really anyway. I strongly dislike him and how his character turned in episode III, his actions were unforgivable. But up till then I liked him okay, never like the Padmé/Anakin relationship (even if there wasn't an Obi-Wan I would still be a little weirded out by it LOL) and I just adored him in episode I… I try to play him out to be an okay guy in my story…well of course up till his fall. But I still feel sorry for the guy:) Thanks again for reviewing both my stories!

**Starnat:** well, Luke isn't even a twinkle in his daddy's eye yet (as my mom likes to stay when she talks about before I was born) but don't worry he'll show up :-)


	9. Bring Me To My Knees

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one

**CHAPTER NINE:  
Bring Me to My Knees**

What?

"The senator, is she alright?" Master Windu charges the boy.

I can't think, I can't speak, my knees feel like jelly. Surely, the man jests? She can't be…no this is just some cruel joke…This isn't happening!

"Master," Anakin manages to break through my cloud of fear his eyes focused on me seeking answers.

I look at him, my mouth dry as words form and die. His fear is evident and his grief plain.

"Chancellor Palpatine was at the docking bay when the explosion happened…"

I finally register the conversation between the page and Master Windu.

"Is Amidala…okay?" I force out the question even as my body clinches with tension and my head swims afraid of the answer but too terrified not to ask.

"I don't know Master Kenobi."

I squeeze my eyes shut knowing I can't break now; I can't let the façade slip now. I can't grieve, can't shout and demand knowledge. My lungs beg for the air I can't give them…She wasn't even supposed to be leaving for another week!

"The Chancellor asked for you to meet him at his residence," the messenger with squinty eyes and anxious hands says with hesitancy.

"_WHAT OF MY WIFE!" _my mind screams though I remain silent.

"We will come. Anakin you will come with me we will start in the docking bay…" Maser Windu starts calmly.

"But Master!" Anakin steps up eyes blazing.

"No buts, Anakin. Obi-Wan you will go with Yoda to the Chancellor's."

I nod not trusting my voice to speak calmly, not trusting myself not to accuse that we are wasting time with pleasantries while I don't even know what has happened to my wife.

* * *

"Trust the Force you must," Master Yoda rides next to me in the seemingly snail paced Jedi Transport. 

"I know Master Yoda," I replied tightly, my head pounding in pain.

"Sense your fear I do."

"She is my wife, the mother of my child!" my hands grip my knees till my knuckles go white.

"Know, this, I do. But Jedi are you. Find peace you must. You must not fear loss…darkside it is…fear."

"I know…" I find anger coming on with my fear.

"Don't think, feel…know the truth you will."

I can't respond, I can't catch my breath. My wife could be hurt…or worse and Yoda wants me to feel the Force!

"Trust you must!" Master Yoda states forcefully making the transport slam to a halt.

I have to reign in my anger, I have to control myself. I want to yell at him, I want to shout "My wife!" and demand that we go on. But I can't. I won't.

"Jedi training you must remember! Release fears…consume you it will. Fear beginning it is…leads to other things it does…Succumb to the darkside you cannot!" Master Yoda stomps his cane on the rough floor, on the third stomp, it finds my toes.

I yelp in pain but somehow the pain reconnects me to reality. It reminds me that I am human; but Master Yoda reminds me I am still Jedi. A lesson perhaps I have put aside in the recent months. I have gloried in the glow that comes with being merely human and somehow lost sight of the fact I am more then just a father, just a husband. I struggled before to accept I was human and now I am trying to reclaim my Jedi…the line so narrow and so precious.

I know what Master Yoda says is true, I know it. I know that my fear will lead me to thinks that are dark. I know that chaos is already ebbing out my harmony. I know that these things are leading towards a path that is dark; I thought I could handle it. I thought could master it: being a Jedi and a husband…a father. I never thought I would have to try and neutralize myself against an attack on my wife. I see now my thoughts were folly, I see now that I failed to see the entire picture.

I can feel the darkness fringing on the edge of mind… I can almost touch it…can almost taste it…

* * *

"Chancellor," Master Yoda addresses as I follow him into the Chancellor's residence my nerves on edge though I have managed to level my emotions, or at least bury them beyond the surface. 

"Master Yoda, Master Kenobi," the Chancellor's eyes search me up and down and I swear I can see a faint grin twitching in his eyes, like he is delighting in some kind of one sided joke, "I am very glad you've come." He seems remarkable calm and composed considering one of his senators, from his home world no less, a friend, has just been attacked.

"Where is Senator Amidala?" I question my voice remarkably steady and icily even…Jedi like.

"Her transport exploded upon landing. The damage was centered though not limited to the exit ramp…"

Yes, yes, we know that! What of Padme!

"If you will come this way Master Jedi's," Palpatine leads us down a small hallway with doors on either side.

Where is she! Is she alright? Where are you taking us you old, wrinkled, hair challenged, evil eyed…My mind is on the verge of total shutdown.

"The docking bay was filled with massive smoke and confusion. In the bedlam, we found the body of the senator. She was badly burnt and barely recognizable," he pauses at the last door on the right side hand poised to bush the button.

My heart sinks, my stomach tightens and bile threatens to churn. There is an acidy metallic taste in my mouth yet some how Master Yoda's words echo in my mind, _"Feel…don't think." _

I must find peace; I must find the Force…Release pain to keep love because it is fear and anger that close the gate… I need faith.

I hear the door start to part. I can't do it, I can't see her… I need to see her. I can't look at the lifeless body who the last time I saw her cradled our daughter, who laughed as she smiled at me… I have to know for sure…

Squeezing my eyes shut I will my mind to cease spinning and I seek the Force. I give up my burden; I offer my pain, my anger, my fear to the Force. Do with it what it will…Take this, all of this, take this torment and give me faith! I seek the Force and at the same find it…and our heart force! I feel her!

"Turned out, who we thought to be Amidala was her handmaiden. Senator Amidala had the foresight or something of that nature to dress in disguise. Though obvious shaken she is unharmed."

The words though ever assuring don't give me the relief…it is her sitting huddled in a large chair that does.

I release the breath I forgot I was holding, she is alive. _Thank you _the Force saves me, I reclaim my faith, and I relight my path.

Her eyes lift at our entrance. Her eyes are harrowed and full of shock and pain.

I want to rush to her, wrap her in my arms and make the world go away. I want to reassure her that there is safety now…but I can't. I can't even use our heart force… I can only pray she remembers how much I love her.

"Alive…it is good to see," Master Yoda taps his cane.

The flecks of weakness vanish from her, carefully hidden under her layers of her senator airs. I though see it plain as day.

"Thank you Master Yoda, though I would not be if not for the sacrifice of my handmaiden Raché. I must meet with her family as soon as possible."

Inwardly I cringe at her put on bravado.

"Of course, but first we need to secure your safety," Palpatine goes to her putting an arm around her shoulders.

I get indignant, not the most complementary thing I could be but it should be me comforting her! I do though find some satisfaction in the fast she stiffens at his touch and pulls away.

"We think that the person responsible for this believes they succeeded. We were quick to treat the situation as such, to afford us time to secure Amidala before the truth is learned," Palpatine pats her shoulder and I am glad to see offers not a smile of thanks. I however struggled not to glare.

"Careful, we must be," Master Yoda looks from Palpatine to me.

* * *

My husband, I thought I would never see him again…I thought my daughter would be without a mother… 

Those horrible minutes replay again and again in my mind. The smoke, the cries of pain, the rain of soot and debris…Raché…How will I ever face her family?

I now understand my panic before I left Naboo, if I had only taken it a bit more seriously…if I hadn't…if only…

I could sob but my eyes are as dry as sand, I am trembling all over but I can't let the tension ease enough to truly release my distress. It's all right there, all on the surface.

I want Obi-Wan! I want my daughter! Leave us alone, please! Oh, please…please…just one moment…a moment as long as eternity…and as short as forever…please…

He's leaving? Obi-Wan? Why is he leaving, he just got here! No! Please…please don't leave me!

"Rest peacefully milady," Obi-Wan turns and his voice though tense is soft as a caress…simple words that run over me like heavenly dew…his voice gravel and smooth satin… Please, please don't step out that door…

He wretches his eyes from me and follows Palpatine and Master Yoda out, the door closing behind them.

That's it? My shoulders slump, my headache makes me dizzy.

"Thank you Master Jedi," I whisper to the carpet.

* * *

"Master how is she?" Anakin asks voice hitching. 

"She is unharmed but reasonably shaken," I shake my head wearily, rubbing my throbbing temples.

"But she is okay?" he matches my slightly hurried pace as I move through the Jedi Temple to seek an audience with Master Windu.

"Yes, Anakin, she is fine! Now please, go practice or something!" I snap my stress still keeping me on edge.

He stops in his tracks; I offer no apology and continue still feeling his heated gaze burning into my back. I'll deal with him later.

"Master Kenobi," Master Windu rises from his desk as I appear in the open door way to his office.

"Master Windu," I offer a half bow.

"Let's walk," he gestures to a path that winds along the glass paneled wall looking across the city.

We walk in silence for a while each in our own thoughts I suppose…I can't peg mine down.

"You're here because of Padmé."

I nod; he says it as fact not question. He then turns silent hiding his hands in the sleeves of his robe.

"She is my wife Master Windu. You can't ask me not feel anger toward the people responsible, can you? We have a new baby…we…" I feel my emotions charge again.

He is silent.

"I trust the Force…I do!" I assure quickly thinking that must be what he is thinking.

"Do you Obi-Wan, truly?" he demands harshly.

I pause, his tone sharp and slicing.

"Because Obi-Wan if you don't, you are jeopardizing the Order, your padawan, yourself and your family! If this makes you doubt what would happen if this happens again, what would you do if Force forbid something really happens to your wife or daughter? What then? You give in to the hate, the anger, and you fall? What then? You are too powerful, too in tune with the Force so if you should fall prey to the dark side you would become an enemy the Order might not be able to handle…Do you realize this? Do you realize that there is the great reason to fear on all sides? Do you know there is cause for doubt in the Force not only by you, but the council, your wife, your daughter? This isn't just some playact here! This is real Obi-Wan! There is something powerful moving here and you need to find your truth."

I blink, I can't speak. Master Windu stares at me eyes dark and demanding, "Do you trust in the Force?" the question cuts to the quick.

"I do," I answer hoarsely.

"Enough to put your wife's and your daughter's life in its hands?"

I stand shell-shocked. He wants me to surrender their fate…blindly? He wants me to put all my trust concerning my family in the Force. My own life, okay…but Padmé, Leia?

"I…I…" I stutter.

"You cannot waver! Listen to me, you are a married Jedi a contradiction in it's self. You have everything against you except the Force. The Force and its will are the only reasons you are still in this Order. There are things still left for you to do. We don't know what they are; we don't know why you were meant to marry. We don't have the answers and I am not sure if we even have all the questions! But all of these things are happening for a reason and you are at the center.  
"So until the Force says you're done it's up to me, to the council to keep you on the straight and narrow. You are training the Chosen One, you are raising a daughter, and you are a husband. You need the Force, you need your faith, and you need guidance now more then ever."

"Yes, Master," I breathe somehow both shaken and empowered. I am not alone; I am not fighting this battle as one, but as many. There is more then just me trying to muddle though this I have the greatest Jedi Masters behind me.

I will remain a dutiful Jedi; I will control my emotions for my wife, for my daughter, for my padawan. I will not fear the future for the future is still being written…I will take my own advice and be mindful of the present. I don't know how I will master this all but I will be what I need to be. The Force help, guide me, I will.

"Now we have to figure out what to do about your wife's security…perhaps even your daughter's too," he sighs tiredly hands resting on the railing running along the floor to ceiling windows.

"I don't think anyone beyond those discussed know about her, but regardless she is safe. She is being looked after by a close friend of Padmé's family."

I stand next to him choosing to leave Paddy's name and former Jedi status out of the conversation for the time being.

"Paddy Accu?"

Jedi, what are you going to do?

"Yes, Master."

"Former Jedi…Yes she is safe with him," he nods with approval.

I shouldn't be shocked at Master Windu knowing of him, but I still am.

"Paddy is a good man, he was a loyal Jedi, and he will care for your daughter well."

I sense he will offer no more on the subject, "And Padmé?"

He turns his face to me, "You and Skywalker will be guarding her for the time being. While I doubt it will take long for the assassins to figure out they missed their mark it will buy time at any rate."

"Thank you Master Windu."

"Don't thank me Obi-Wan; it was not the council or I that assigned you to this. It was Palpatine. He requested you both personally. Something to do with the Naboo, Trade Federation run in no doubt."

I nod, not feeling much like analyzing it at the moment, but something beyond the surface feels questionable.

**

* * *

AN: Hi, there :-) sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter hehehe, I hope this made up for it. I am also a bit excited to say we are nearing the end, one more chapter! I wanted to ask how you all thought this story went…as good as the first, better, lacking? I would really love any thoughts you might have. If you want to wait and reserve judgment till I've posted the last chapter that's great I just wanted to pose the question now to give ya time to think about it. Thank you guys so, so, much! **

**Just a note, we have reached the plot line of Episode II: Attack of the Clones. It wasn't Cordé that was killed in the explosion because I wanted to kind of be sneaky LOL so anyway just an update on the time frame, though it's still is line with my altered one and the rest of the plot is up in the air so don't count on anything happening just exactly as in the movie :-) LOL.  
As always, RaeAnne **

**Zan189:** Yeah the name Luke need a little back story…as did Leia so I just made it up, makes it so much more fun. Thanks for reviewing!

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** Oh I am a profile reader too, it does tell so much about the author as far as what kind of stuff they write and since a lot of times authors write more then one story for any one genre I am assured most times I will find another story to enjoy as much as the first.

Yeah Luke still has to be born…and while I do not intend on giving away any plot details with this next sentence I just want to point out that Luke can still be born and be Leia's sister without Padme being the mother…But hey, I didn't kill of Padmé this time! Yeah!

**Sarahhillary39:** thank you, I am so glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**Sassy-satine:** Sorry about the whole heart attack thing, I was evil and I apologize…Vader made me do it… or wait I know it was Palpatine! Yeah… I'll go with that :-) LOL

Yeah, weary just sounds like such a drab name for a baby... Rain, rain I can deal with and it fits in my story…now if only I could change reality like I can fiction, well…hmm, that could be interesting LOL Thanks as always for reviewing, you are just awesome!

**xInuyashaxangelx: **I am so glad you got a chance to review my last chapter :-) I appreciate it so much, and even more glad that you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoyed this one as well!

**Vee017:** Agree with you I _so _do! Perfect solution to my little Force and Obi-Wan faux pas! And yes I too love original twists that still plausible, I hope I have achieved a little of that here.

I too love the interaction between Windu and Yoda, the bond is strong and I hope to have enforced it all the more in this chapter. I think that is where Anakin turn away so bad. If he had come clean from the start and had the council's, Obi-Wan's help who knows what could have happened. So yeah, the relationship between the three is so essential here I hope I've played it well.

I do appreciate your thorough and so helpful reviews!

**lazy.kender:** Hehehe, well you're right she is fine :-) Obi did panic, but he evened out so it's all good :-) I hope you enjoyed this chapter too :-)

Yes Anakin was so adorable in number one…hmm it makes me sad thinking about him turning so evil…

**Sparkle85:** Sorry, sorry, I had a momentary coma and my evil twin…wait a second… I am my evil twin! Awww….. Anyway, my evil-er twin pulled that horrid joke and it was her who made me leave such a nasty cliff hanger…She is sort of wacknut so you must excuse me… I mean her… hehehe. I hope this chapter was better LOL

**SuP3R G1R:** Oh, I hang my head in shame, alas, I did do an awful thing to my loyal friends…please I offer Obi-Wan as a peace offering…though I do need him back by Monday…

Yes, there is to be three parts to my saga…and would you hate me if I told you he doesn't find out till three? If you will I'll just keep it a secret :-)

**the rain in spring:** Well rested assured I am here with the stunning conclusion to Padmé Kenobi's Life Hanging In The Balance Moment…and now a word from our sponsors…

Hehehe, it's late, I am tired that that was just insanity up there…Anyway thank you so much for taking the time to write two reviews to both chapter seven and eight that was too kind! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thanks so, so much!

**eac-dudette:** I am sorry, it's most certainly _yes_ _way. _But I fixed it now so it's all happy…well alive anyway now :-) Thanks for reviewing!

**mrs. skywalker:** Excitement, it's just so exciting, I get excited when all you guys get excited and when I am excited I do silly things…and exciding things make me ready to bounce off the walls…well exciting things and too many sugar free non-fat vanilla lattes…and too many Red Bulls…those get me bouncing and excited too…. I hope you're still excited after reading this chapter:-)


	10. Give Me Life

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter one

**CHAPTER TEN:  
Give Me Life**

"Aww, Anakin, my boy you've come to visit me I see," Chancellor Palpatine greets Anakin warmly.

"I have sir," Anakin approaches the desk.

"And what is it you wish to see me about?"

Anakin glances around awkwardly averting his eyes from the Chancellor. _"I shouldn't have come" _he thinks sourly.

"Just some friendship perhaps? I am sure it was quite disconcerting when you found out Padmé was attacked," the chancellor eases the boy's conscious almost instantly.

"Yes it was…" Anakin stops his words emotions getting to him like the tugging of an oceans' current, taunting, teasing…consuming.

"It was what? Terrifying? Enraging? Incomprehensible…insufferable?" the chancellor offers no lifesaver to the flailing padawan, "It was to me, Padmé is very dear to me…like a daughter," he continues to play all the right keys, Anakin drowning as the emotions hiss and spit to the surface.

"Yes all of that! The horrid, vicious blood thirsty…evil monsters!" Anakin rages, "Why her? What has she ever done that has been wrong, unfair or unjust? She wants peace but finds war! How dare they!" the anger flows from him like a red sea.

Palpatine silently cheers on the wrath, _"Yes Anakin, feel your anger…your power!" _ He grins inwardly while the outside lends a compassionate…even sympathetic ear.

"How right you are! How truly right…you care for Padmé don't you?" Palpatine set him up, egged him on and now is reeling him in.

Anakin's face goes ashen, remembering again his training and strives to regain composer but the more recent memory of his Master's terse response to his questions of his Angel's fate has the walls of training starting to crumble.

"It's alright, you don't have to be Jedi around me, you don't have to be anything but yourself…" he catches the flicker of question and the building of walls start and cease, _a little more coxing _he thinks, "I know about playing a part. I do it everyday before hundreds of spectators. I don't like having to be fair all the time, I don't like to be neutral when right and wrong are so very clear. I hate that I am a politician and that I have to hide my feelings.

"That is why I need someone who understands…who can let me be—just be me. Who understands my anger over death, who understands why I rage when those I care about aren't free, when they are attacked…Do you understand what I mean?" Palpatine sighs sorrowfully on the outside while on the inside he sneers. How can he resist, did he not just offer Anakin a mirror image of himself?

Anakin nods, finally someone who understands him! _"My master doesn't understand! How could he? He was trained and raised from a baby! He is a Jedi…not like me; I don't know what I am. I am playing a part…"_

"Yes, Chancellor, I know exactly what you mean! I feel that way too. My Master tells me everyday I need to be level in my emotions, no ups or downs. But I can't! It's not who I am, no Jedi training in the galaxy can change who I am…I've tried," Anakin's body begins to vibrate as the rush of emotion and release quakes over him.

"I do not care any more…I love Padmé, how I love her! I can't stop; I can't keep from seeing her face, saying her name! She is my glorious obsession…and when I think of people hurting her…" his face scrunches and contorts in anger, hands turning white as they grip together, "My Master says to stop feeling, to forget her but I can't! She is engrained in me!"

Palpatine grins, his plan working like perfection, "Your Master says you shouldn't love Padmé?" he asks in mock confusion.

"No, he thinks I am just missing my mother of some other Jedi propaganda…always blame the parents…" Anakin grunts falling lamely into a chair in front of the desk, surrendering his pacing.

"Hmm, that is odd, odd indeed," Palpatine comes from around to the front of desk, perching himself on the edge closest to Anakin.

"Why is it odd?" Anakin's head jerks up curiosity piqued.

"Well I don't know and it would be purely speculation," he lifts a shoulder, "But having been present when Kenobi saw Padmé for the first time after the accident…and just my general observation over time, I would say that they seem very…shall we say companionable?"

Anakin stares blankly, "What are you saying?"

Palpatine chalks up a victory, "Well when they are together I've notice shared 'looks', 'smiles' and the like. Maybe I am off base completely, but maybe, just maybe your Master wants Padmé for himself…" he pulls off sympathetic with ease and believability.

Anakin's mouth falls a bit, head swimming, _"Could it be true? My own Master…?"_

Palpatine doesn't want to push too hard, doesn't want to over water the planted seed. There will be too much satisfaction in watching it bloom on its own. Too much pleasure in watching Anakin find out his Master's and his Angel's secret on his own, with of course the gentle guidance of a concerned friend. Palpatine cackles inside.

"Perhaps I am mistaken. Just observe my dear boy, observe, I hope I am wrong," Palpatine sighs sadly, _"I know I am not."_

* * *

Rain splatters against my window, I normally like the rain. It soothes, it reminds me of goodness. Obi-Wan and I shared our fist kiss in the rain…we've made love in the rain, in soft grass by a waterfall as rain drenched us. It rained the day our daughter was born and her name means rain; as Obi-Wan and I have come to realize that we are as different and as necessary, as water and sky and that our love is like rain and our daughter is born of our love. 

The rain cleanses the earth, it holds promises of growth and it is always followed by a rainbow. But tonight I sit in a foreign apartment at the top of a sky scraping building, the rain doing nothing but making the lights of the city look dull and dreary. And if there be a rainbow tonight, I would never see it.

Sitting and feeling sorry for myself is doing no good. I came here to do my duty, so do it I shall.

The Separatists want to split from the Republic, the Republic wants to respond with an army. Premature at this point I think. There has to be a peaceful solution! A war means innocent lives shed…it will undoubtedly mean Obi-Wan going out on the front lines, and that thought brings terror to my heart and weakness to my knees. I can't face the idea of our family being torn at again.

Obi-Wan…where is he? Certainly, he won't have to stay away and leave me alone tonight. I need him; I need him like I need air to breathe. I am a strong person, I am not a weak woman who cleaves to helplessness like a crutch but Obi-Wan and I are a team, we are parts put together to make a whole and right now I need him to help put me back together. I need him…and I know he needs me. We need each other and that need is what brought us together in the first place. I needed salvation from devastation; he needed someone to remind him he was human. We need each other and reflect so much of one another it makes me ache. He is my water that quenches my thirst, soothes my burns and revives my mind. I offer to him my arms and acceptance, my belief and my soul. I need him to reaffirm life; I need to him to face life.

I pace the four walls which to seem to be closing in on with single minded determinedness. Sabé and Saché have gone to my senate apartment to smuggle out the necessities leaving me alone in this big empty space.

Where is Artoo? He was just here a minute ago…

Side tracked, and in state of constant befuddlement…that is what I have been in since that horrific explosion. I can't seem to find my footing, I can't process it…I can't even grieve, I've tried, oh how I've tried! I've tried to cry, I've tried to mourn but all I get is buffered panic, a feeling of incomplete, of anticipation. I can't let my guard down, I can't feel safe.

A soft knocking interrupts my rapid and incoherent thoughts. My first reaction is to let Sabé get it, but she is gone so I start to call 'Come in,' but even though there are guards outside the building, at the elevators I panic. I have to fight my throat not to clench on me and terror fills my stomach.

I fight it down and step slowly and carefully to the door, peaking through the security pin hole. What I see makes me weak with relief and sag against the door in release. My heart beats and finally tears sting my eyes as I finally feel my heart burst free, "Obi-Wan!" I let his name shudder through me.

* * *

I get one night. One night to hold her as I am now, to kiss her, to make love to her before life returns, and I will claim it and make it worth something. 

She comes into my arms the moment the door is thrown open. She cries…weeps into my chest like a raging river. She was almost killed…my wife, was almost killed! I shake and my hold tightens.

My own terror nearly brought me to my knees today and holding her now makes me the most grateful man in the galaxy. I can't fathom what it was like for her on the ship; I can't take that pain away I can't erase that terror. But I can try and restore her feeling of safety now. I will show her not just tell her, how much I love her and I will keep her safe… I will.

"Our daughter…" she stutters as she stands her soul shattered as we still cling to each other.

"I know…shh baby, I know. It's alright now, its okay," I whisper into her hair running my hands up and down her back, trying to sooth.

"What if… what if…" she chokes pulling away looking to my face.

"It is fine, very few know of her and where she is. She is safe, Paddy will always keep her safe," I frame her face with my hands making her look into my eyes, showing her my faith, she need not know of my fear but only of my faith.

I kiss her forehead, _trials are here_, I kiss her eyes, _war is at our door, _I kiss her cheeks then her lips, _our love will endure_, I part her lips and I take more, she comes closer and we fall deeper.

* * *

"Where is the Senator?" I question returning from a security check of the building. 

"She has gone to bed," Anakin replies absently not standing, but eyeing me.

"How long ago?" I ask strolling to the newly installed bank of security cameras, pulling up the screen of her room.

"About fifteen minutes ago…and she turned off the cameras," he grunts as we peer at a black screen.

Good girl. We had discussed it last night; neither of us was comfortable with Anakin having unrestricted access to her room without our knowledge. He has enough hormonal issues with her as it is and seeing her in her nightgown would just add to the mix. I will turn back on the cameras when Anakin is sleeping, for now Artoo on scan will do.

"She does not trust us Master," Anakin frowns folding his arms.

"What makes you say that?" I laugh.

"I sense it," he replies indignantly.

"Oh young padawan, I have not gotten that impression," I grin inwardly.

"I believe I am in tune with her," he nods smugly lip jutting out as if to prove his point.

"Are you saying your senses are keener then mine?" I arch an eyebrow tucking my arms into my sleeves, enjoying this very much.

"Perhaps," he flusters, though undeterred.

Oh, Anakin, so many lessons you've yet to learn.

_

* * *

Three Days Later_

"That was too close Padmé!" he yells at me, pacing the room.

I glare hands on my hips, "I am not running! The Senate has just voted to assemble an army and there are far too many things for me to do here!" I match his volume.

"But you were almost killed…**_again! _**They will not stop until they have succeeded!" his voice booms and I am so thankful for the sound proofing of this 'safe house' apartment.

"You can work from Naboo…please Padmé…please consider it," his voice looses volume but not passion.

If it wasn't for the desperation and the sincere fear in his voice, I wouldn't even consider considering it. I love my husband…I love my daughter, but I can be safe here as well as there…can't I?

"Obi-Wan, you are here, and so is Anakin… I am safe right here. So why Naboo?"

He looks away unwilling to meet my eyes and I instantly know something is awry.

"Obi-Wan?"

"The council wants someone to pursue the attacker," he spits arms folded eyes wandering and cold.

My blood ices and anger blossoms again, only this time it is anger mixed with fear, "Is that someone you?" I whisper hoarsely heart beating wildly, feeling instantly dizzy.

"Yes."

I remain quiet. He requested the assignment, I know, he's letting me know without words.

"Anakin will be staying on as your protection…" he pauses eyes shifting to me, "I would be able to do what is needed easier if you were in hiding on Naboo…away from danger," he pleads with me.

My anger mellows though I still feel it pulsing just beyond, "Why did you request to go?" I ask softly not being able to muster more.

"Because," he pushes his hands through his hair, "I feel utterly useless now! My wife has been attacked twice and both times, I could do nothing to stop it! Sure, I could go to Naboo; I could rest with my wife play with my daughter…but what then? Never leave? You would still be in danger! I need to be back in control, I need to make you safe, and the only way I can do that is to eliminate the threat…" he is so passionate so fire filled and determined I can only let tears drip from my eyes.

I avert my eyes, "Obi-Wan…" I start but fail.

"Please, Padmé, I just want you to be safe."

I sigh heavily feeling my heart drag to my toes, "Alright…I'll go."

_**

* * *

There is no passion, there is serenity**_

_**There is no chaos, there is harmony.**_

_I have passion, I have chaos. In life, there is no absolute serenity or harmony no matter how I wish it. But I fight for it every day, I strive to give it to my family, though I seem to fail more then I succeed. _

_There is life, life all around us, in nature, in space, in me. I have chosen to take life and live it. Padmé and I created life, our daughter now has a future and a path all her own. Leia will grow up taking a piece of her mother and me with her into her life. She will extend our lives by taking us with her. _

_Life does not stop; life happens in between moments of happiness and of hardship, life continues when we blink, when we sleep… Life just is. _

_Life is what I found when I fell in love with Padmé. Life is what we've given to our child. My life is what I would give up to keep them safe. _

_They are what I live for; they are what I would die for. My life, for them._

**THE END**

**

* * *

AN: Well guys that's it, the end it is done. Whattya think? I hope you liked it and I hope too you'll stick around for three! I know there is a lot of loose ends hanging about and I promise they be tied in a pretty bow for you in part III. **

**I want to take an extra moment and thank all of the readers and reviews most sincerely; you guys have made this my most successful story to date! Thank you guys so much and I mean it…I would offer home made cookies with extra chocolate chips as thanks…but I am afraid Obi-Wan just polished them off… **

**I hope you enjoyed, and again _THANK YOU_! With lots of love –RaeAnne **

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: **Yes indeed, she lives to see another day! Yes, my poor Obi-Wan is probably starting to feel like a yo-yo…Jedi, Human, Jedi…well I think we all get the picture LOL

Just an extra thank for your faithful, faithful reviewing…you just are awesome…and of course, it was my pleasure to review your fic, it had me laughing the whole time!

**xInuyashaxangelx:** I am glad you thought it was a twist…I am these cruel streak in me and was trying to extract the most anxiousness I could from that whole Padmé death scare…LOL

**SuP3R G1R:** I am so glad you can't stop reading my stories…makes me all happy inside, so happy in fact you may keep Obi-Wan a few extra days…seeing as how I just went and saw Charlie and the Chocolate Factory a few days ago and now cannot stop thinking about Willie Wonka, Willie Wonka….the amazing chocolatier…aka Johnny Depp who I just adore whether he be dear Jack Sparrow or Willy Wonka.

I hope readers can get a feel for this as alternate to the real deal…I mean I hope they can picture this story kind of filling in the gaps and rewriting the story a bit but still keeping an somewhat authentic feel.

Thank you for your faithful reviewing, I appreciate it so much.

**Amber75:** oh yes, if anyone can walk that rail think line it is the brave Obi-Wan! Thank you for reviewing!

**sarahhillary39:** Yes, alive she is, so glad you enjoyed, I hope you enjoyed this ending as well.

**sassy-satine:** You are just too cool for words; you have reviewed now how many chapters of my stories? I think every one except the one you missed when you were out of town…it just makes a girl feel so humble and grateful. You're awesome, thank you.

Yea, Anakin is going to be tricky, I don't particularly like skating on thin ice but it seems as I plot and plan this upcoming part I am slipping and sliding in a thousand different directions LOL.

**Nyoko:** Poor thing, no computer…I hate that LOL I was out of computer once, I didn't like it. Isn't awful how we can become so attached to an inanimate object? I got my first computer when I was about 8, couldn't imagine my life without it…see how I am getting the shivers just thinking about it…What was I talking about again?

Yes, poor Obi-Wan he has taken a beating…but he is just so ripe for emotional crisis it's hard to resists…and writing him and Padmé reuniting is just too fun!

Alright you grab your heels, and I will dig out, as my father likes to call them (I am nineteen and he thinks I should still wear little leather flats with bows on them like when I was five, dads you've got to love them) the Wicked Witch Boats, they have this super high, super skinny heel and lace up to the mid calf. I half to admit they are pretty wicked but they assure I won't get mugged went I am walking down town…them and my mace but anyway we will start our 'save the galaxy one sole at a time' crusade. Yep, sounds like a plan to me… LOL

**lazy.kender:** Hehehe, I know Obi-Wan was seriously having some 'Anakin' darkness moments last chapter…but he will prevail, he too good :-)

I know, and when Anakin asks Padmé if she is an angel I about cried…that is till number two and then I just gag when I think about. I mean seriously ready to hurl…its like were thinking about doing the nasty with her when you were nine? You sicko, you must have because you haven't seen her since you were nine…uck, I think I am going to be sick.

Thanks so much for reviewing.

**mrs. skywalker:** I know, you never know when you read a story and that was the idea I was going for, I am evil, I know LOL. Thanks, I did actually know it was Cordé who was killed, but thanks for tell me :-) I didn't use Cordé because I figured it would be a dead give away if I did, and as I've said before I am evil LOL :-)

Did you hear that gasp? Yep that was me, I am your favorite? Really? Wow, thank you so much, I am just delighted for words! You've so made my day, thanks :-) and yes, I am most certainly happy.

**Vee017:** Yes, my brave Obi-Wan is hanging by a very thin thread, but he is find a way to muddle through.

Yeah, Yoda used a tactic that seems to always work, pain. It's not pretty but a hard stomp, slap or the like has a way of bringing some things into focus, it must be the primitive human nature… the basic emotions…gee I am going all Freud LOL

Hair challenged…would you believe that is all I could think of? I was so embarrassed I almost didn't leave that line in there…but I figured Obi-Wan would be scatter brained in moment like that…so hey. LOL

Writing Padmé's reaction to that was sort of hard, I don't know why since I am girl it should like…I don't know be easier? But once I got into it, geesh I was almost crying…I get way way too involved with my stories…I was whimpering for Obi-Wan!

Oh agreed, Obi-Wan would be twice the threat, just because what he does he does whole heartily there is no in-between with them…scary Sith he would be.

Well number 2 time is defiantly coming into play in three, no way around and yes there is a bit of the original but I promise there is a lot of extra and changed bits, pretty much it will be about two to three chapters of recognizable stuff…if that much. But even and that I am playing with Obi-Wan and Padmé being married, a baby Leia and in the dark Anakin…plenty of non original stuff I think…

I am so glad you are enjoying, I've really enjoyed your so complete reviews! It really helps so much I can't even tell you. I've really enjoyed plotting and writing this story and it helps so much to have reviewers who acknowledge and appreciate the work. So thanks so much!

**eac-dudette:** Heheh, I've replied to reviews every chapter in both this story and story number one…how funny you didn't notice LOL :-) and I am someone's hero, how cool! LOL

**the rain in spring:** LOL, I know poor Obi-Wan, the guy can't seem to catch a break, but that's Jedi for ya. And I promise your patience will be rewarded, all the answers will come to light in the near future…thanks for reviewing!


	11. Preview: Part Three

**PREVIEW PART III:**

**Between Darkness and Light There Is…Us**

_**With every fall, there is a chance to rise.**_

The final chapter in the **Between Darkness and Light**… saga that will see the fall of Anakin, the rise of Vader, the birth of Luke, Obi-Wan's appointment to the High Council and the unveiling of Ben Kenobi.

In this last installment, the hands of Fate are challenged and history is rearranged in classic Obidala style.

As the story opens Obi-Wan is discovering Count Dooku's evil plans as Padmé deals with Anakin and his ever increasing obsession with her.

Anakin will find out about his Master and his 'Angel', he will find out about Leia.

Obi-Wan will fight his former padawan and he will find refuge in his wife's arms.

Padmé will give birth to a son and will find courage in unlikely places.

In between all these moments of humanity and life there is still one other thing that remains constant…and Obi-Wan will whisper it into his beloved's ear, **_"…there is us."_**

_

* * *

I am a mother, I am a woman, I am daughter, I am wife and I am a friend…but I am not steel or unbreakable. I want to fix a crumbling world, I want to shrink away and weep. I want to put back together a shattered boy—man's life…but I don't even know where to start._

_----------_

_Long red jagged wounds make me angry. Angry at this war that nobody wants and that she has tried to prevent. Her creamy skin is marred with cuts and bruises and she is smeared with dirt and sand…_

_----------_

_A man stands on a balcony looking into a lush rose garden, the sun is high and he struggles to make out the shape of bent man and…a child? Could it be…? _

_Anakin stagers back and curses the fragrant air._

**

* * *

COMING SOON**

_**Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers! You guys are the best! Maybe the Force be with you always :-) Much love, RaeAnne**_


End file.
